Perfect Flaws
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep
Summary: When one of your own is missing, what can u do? Why, look for her, of course! But no one said it would be easy. Join Gabumon and the digidestined as they search for his Palmon and try to unearth MarquisDemon's plans... Now Finished!
1. Perfect Flaws: Prologue part 1

Perfect Flaws  
by Nefertanya Dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
Well, here it is folks! The well-awaited sequel to the Flora + Fauna trilogy! All because u asked for it! Thanx to all who reviewed, and to those who just read and enjoyed.   
OH! In case you're just tuning in, this takes place after series one but it's as if 02 never happened. All the kids are between 12+17, the digi's are between 11-15(I always figured they were slightly younger myself)  
*A.S.D.A(All Standard Disclaimers Apply).   
  
"Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall,  
You don't have to tell me-  
who's the biggest fool of all..."  
  
"I wish she'd stop singing that stupid song." I mutter under my breath. Mimi's been singing it all morning, ever since she found those extra batteries in the bottom of her purse. I know she doesn't mean to be cruel, she doesn't even know she's doing it, but that one line just keeps hitting me like stones on a glass wall.  
--I am the biggest fool, after all.  
  
How could I think even for an instant that Gabumon could like me?! sigh. Two whole weeks have passed since he nearly kissed me-er, let me rephrase that. It's been two whole weeks since I was stupid enough to think he wanted to kiss me. He's avoided me like the digital plague ever since.  
Gazing at my reflection in the pond, it's not hard to see why. I'm nothing more than a walking weed. My petals are too droopy, my eyes too beady. My mouth is w-a-y-y too crooked, and my teeth...ugh!  
I slap the water's surface with my over-sized palm. The water trembles before me, the smoothes and reforms, as if to mock me. I look over to my Mimi. She's no longer singing, only mindlessly humming the damn tune. I watch as she brushes her beautiful, chestnut-brown hair. I remember once I saw my reflection when I was in Ultimate form. Lillymon is pretty, Palmon is not. That's because she's a humanoid. All human girls seem to be very pretty. If I were human, would Gabumon like me?  
--But then, I'd still be in the same boat, wouldn't I?  
  
"Okay, guys! Break's over! Let's move!" Tai comes bounding out of trees, Agumon close on his heels. Mimi groans in protest, but she's learned that whining will get her nowhere. I watch as my handsome hero falls into step with Matt. Everyone else packs up quickly and falls into place behind the dueling duo. Gabumon doesn't even look back to see if I'm around. It makes me wanna curl up and wither away.  
--Not that he'd even notice I was gone.  
  
"Let's go!"  
Mimi takes my hand and smiles warmly down at me. Her smile is perfect. Her teeth are smooth and round and her mouth forms a perfect curve. How I envy that smile!  
"Mimi, you have such a nice smile. I wish mine was more like yours."  
Her eyes widen in surprise. "But Palmon, you have such a sweet smile!"  
I laugh bitterly and shake my head. "No, no. Mine's all crooked. It's goofy-looking."  
"Nonsense! Your smile is perfect for you! Why, you'd look terrible with a smile like mine!"  
I look up to her, a glimmer of hope in my heart for the first time all day. Did she really mean that?  
"Really?"  
"Mm-hmm." she nods. "Now, c'mon, let's catch up with the others." She squeezes my hand affectionately and we race off.  
My heart feels a little lighter at her reassurances, but still a little voice in the back of my mind keeps whispering....  
--"But does he think so?"   
  
  
Ooo, dontcha just love angst? Please R+R, even if it's just to say "Good job, Neffie!" Gab's turn is next!  
  



	2. Perfect Flaws: Prologue part 2

Ok, this is Gabumon's turn(obviously)Thanx to all who reviewed, and to those who just read and enjoyed.   
OH! In case you're just tuning in, this takes place after series one but it's as if 02 never happened. All the kids are between 12+17, the digi's are between 11-15(I always figured they were slightly younger myself)  
*A.S.D.A(All Standard Disclaimers Apply).   
  
  
Perfect Flaws: Prologue part2  
by Nefertanya Dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
"Okay gang, break's over! Let's move!"  
Tai's excited command breaks through the relaxed atmosphere we were previously enjoying. Matt blew a sour note on his harmonica, a scowl crossing his features.  
"Matt..." I warned, getting up from the fallen log we were sharing.  
"Yeah, yeah, I remember, I remember." he replies, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. Kari, TK, and Sora banded together and stole Matt's harmonica and Tai's mini-scope. They then refused to return them until both agreed to fight less and cooperate more. Amazingly, they both agreed, and have been almost over-polite to each other. It's a nice change of pace, but I may be the one who ends up going stir-crazy!  
So we fall in behind Tai and Agumon, then TK, Patamon, Sora, Biyomon, etc., etc....Mimi brings up the rear.  
Poor Palmon. I'll bet she hates me. First I ignore her warning and nearly get myself killed by Javamon, then I try and kiss her, stupidly thinking she liked me.  
--Like the way I do her.  
  
Or at least, the way I think I do. My mind wanders back to two weeks ago, to that incident with Javamon. I remember how nervous and sweaty I'd get when I got near her-well, of course I remember-I *still* get nervous when I'm around her. Anyway, she was the first creature to ever see my true face. She didn't scream or laugh, and I respected her all the more for it.  
--But then I went and blew it.  
  
I somehow invented a situation that wasn't, and I almost kissed her. I remember how furious I was at Gomamon and TK for showing up when they did, but now I'm rather grateful. If they hadn't shown up when they did, I might've gone and kissed her and ruined our friendship.  
--And I'd never want to go and do a dumb thing like that.  
  
I walk next to Matt in silence. Oh, how I'd love to turn around and talk to her, but I can't. Not yet. She's probably real mad at me and wouldn't want to talk. She hasn't come anywhere near me all this time.  
--Ah well. I'd probably freeze up again anyway.  
  
But I do miss her. I'm finally starting to sort out these feelings, no thanks to Matt. He's so wrapped up in trying to out-nice Tai, I can barely get his attention long enough to talk about it. So, left to my own devices, I began to realize that...I like her. I really like her. Even more than Matt, and I always thought the world of him. Thinking about her makes me feel good. I've spent hours doing so(not much else to do on these walks), imagining that sweet smile and those soulful emerald eyes.  
But she doesn't like me the same way. Maybe because I'm too ugly. I look like some kind of mutated mongrel, with or without my fur  
"A one-horned overgrown lizard with a canine complex. That's all I am." I mutter under my breath. Matt looks down, puzzled. Ooo, did he hear me? I look innocently back until he shrugs and turns back to the road.  
Phew. THAT was close. If Matt had heard me, he'd probably try to contradict me by telling me that looks don't matter, that I'm a really nice digimon, blah, blah, blah...  
Because he'd be way wrong. I know a thing or two about the real world, and looks *do* matter. And I'm certainly no prize, especially to someone as pretty as Palmon.  
--"But," this little voice in the back of my mind whispers, "does she think so?"   
  
  
  



	3. Perfect Flaws: Part 1

Perfect Flaws  
by Nefertanya Dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
Chapter 1-The Female Element  
As the digidestined walked into the woods after a rest stop to face whatever evils may confront them, they hadn't a clue that they should also be watching their backs. A soft rustling came from the bramble, turning into a large crash as a small, round yellow digimon fell flat on his face into the recently abandoned clearing. Soft curses could be heard as it picked himself up and inspected its cargo.  
Satisfied that it was okay, it ran off to catch up. Fortunately, the digidestined were too far away to have heard the commotion, allowing the creature to get within a decent range. Quietly as it could, the wild-haired digimon opened up a small case and pulled out a video camera and panned over the area.  
  
"Are you receiving this, Master?" it asked the empty air in a raspy male voice.  
  
"Yes, Wasabimon. The reception is excellent. Please do not lose them." The voice was refined and cultured baritone, as if it belonged to royalty. His tone was cool, yet not at all unpleasant. The kind of voice that could make one nervous, yet not uncomfortable. "Now, move over slowly, yes, that's it. Now, zoom in. I want to see them better."  
  
Wasabimon obeyed, carefully following Tai and Agumon.  
  
"No, Wasabimon." the voice spoke with slight exasperation. "I don't want to see the males. Show me the females."  
  
"OH! O-of course, Master! How silly of me!" he sweatdropped. He quickly pointed the lens over Kari and Gatomon. "Like this view better, sir?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." the voice chuckled softly. From behind a holographic screen, a shadowed figure sat in a darkened room, hands encased in white gloves clasped each other as he watched the broadcast. He sat relaxed, crossing his legs from time to time as he thoroughly examined each digi-girl and human counterpart.  
  
Wasabimon dutifully panned over the team until his viewfinder came to rest on the last pair, Mimi and Palmon. The stranger sat up a little straighter and uncrossed his leg. "What have we here?" he whispered softly.  
  
"My lord, I fear I must point out that humans are not affected by the device." came a feminine voice from behind him that was colder than January. If the stranger was startled, he did not react.  
"No, they're not. But all female digimon are."  
  
"Are you serious?!" the woman asked in shock. "She hardly seems worth the effort!"  
Her lord and master brought his fingertips together in a decided manner and brought them to his lips. "I see great potential in her, my dear lady. All she needs is a little...encouragement."  
  
"I see." the lady stated flatly as she began to leave.  
  
"Ladymon."  
  
She halted midstride and turned cautiously. "Yes, my lord?"  
  
"I'm afraid I must ask that you do not question my motives again."  
  
Ladymon ducked her head with shame. "I'm-sorry, my lord. Trust it will not happen again." With that, she left the room to prepare for the young digi-girl's imminent arrival.   
  
"Wasabimon."  
  
The straw-colored digimon jumped. He feared the Master's occasional temper and since he'd heard the entire conversation between him and Ladymon, he was doubly nervous.  
  
"Y-yes, boss?"  
  
"Bring the Palmon to me. Immediately!"  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Chapter 2-A Plot Develops  
  
"*gulp* Th-the Palmon, sir?" Wasabimon asked weakly.  
  
"Yes was his Master's terse reply. Bring her and her alone to the castle. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir! And what of the others?"  
  
"She seems attached to that one human girl. Therefore, do what you must to the others, but try to leave her unharmed."  
  
"You got it boss!" Wasabimon clicked off the communication device and whimpered softly. He'd heard tales about the power possessed by these children known as the digidestined. Getting the Palmon would not be easy. They'd most likely fight very hard to keep him and the Master from her.  
  
"Hmmm," he thought, "What I need her is speed and the element of surprise." An evil grin crept slowly across his beak as an idea struck.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Chapter3-Dissension in the ranks  
*a/n-this part of the story will follow the F+F format, i.e thru GaP's eyes. ** denotes a switch in p.o.v  
  
"Oog, how much further are we going to walk today." wailed Mimi. Whining may not help her situation, but apparently if she's going to be miserable, she's going to make damn sure everyone else was too. "I have blisters on top of my blisters!"  
  
"Mimi, please!" I cried. Mimi was interrupting a good mope. I looked up at my crush's back, sighed wistfully at things that could never be, and drew back into my thoughts.  
  
Or at least I would've, if Mimi hadn't decided I was in the mood to bitch, too.  
  
"Whaat? We've been walking forever now! I'm hot, tired, and thirsty. We have no idea where we're going, so why can't we *stop*?!"  
  
"Technically speaking, we've only been walking for an hour and a half since our last break, Mimi ." Izzy's cool, calculating voice rose from in front of us. In front of him, Tai turned his head with a stern, determined look.  
  
"So let's just keep going. We'll rest when we find a good place to camp!"  
  
"If you don't mind me saying so, Tai, Mimi's got a point." Tai swirled his head in surprise at the instigative, yet polite, tone of Matt's voice. They'd both promised their siblings they wouldn't fight so much, but I gotta feeling that pact won't last much longer.  
  
"Huh? Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Well, Tai, we don't know where we're going, do we?"  
  
Tai's features contorted with rage and annoyance, but he forced his feelings back, determined not to let Matt get the best of him. "That's true, Matt. We don't know where we're exactly headed," he grimaced, "But why don't we all just go till we find a suitable campsite?"  
  
**Matt and Tai stared daggers at each other. All we could do was stare after them, completely at a loss as to how to defuse the situation. After a couple of minutes, I just rolled my eyes and looked away. I couldn't stop the soft sigh that escaped my lips as I saw Palmon. Not that anyone was paying attention. She was the only one besides me apparently uninterested in the show. Her big emerald eyes were fixated on some spot on the ground. What could've taken that beautiful smile off of her sweet face? Maybe he should test the waters and talk to her....  
  
"All I'm saying is that we don't want to do something we'll all regret!"  
  
"What makes you think we'll all regret it?!"  
  
...Right after he helped stop this argument.  
  
**Matt + Tai's *debate* had nearly escalated into a full-scale brawl.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Wanna piece of me?!"  
  
"Yeah, c'mon you wuss!"  
  
"Wuss?! I'll show you who's a wuss!"  
  
"STOP IT!!"  
  
"Huh?" The landscape grew eerily quiet silent as fifteen eyes swung towards Mimi.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it now! I'm hungry, tired, hot, thirsty, and now all this arguing has given me a killer headache!" she wailed at the top of her lungs. Mimi's high-pitched whine somehow ripped into me, breaking free all my suppressed frustration and hurt feelings from the past weeks.  
  
"Oh, shut up Mimi!"  
  
My best friend's jaw dropped to the ground, stunned into silence. I felt kinda bad about what I was doing, but it was like someone had broken a dam inside me.  
  
"You're always whining and complaining about how *you* feel! You've *never* taken anyone else into consideration! It's always You! You! You! I'm Sick of it!"  
  
Finally coming out of her shock, Mimi began to work her mouth frantically. "You're calling me insensitive?!" she finally managed to stutter out.  
  
"Damn straight!"  
  
**I couldn't believe my ears. "Palmon?" I never thought I'd see the day she'd be fighting with Pink! I wonder, is this my fault? Maybe I should've talked to her sooner?  
  
"Oh yeah?! Well--you're a walking weed with a crooked grin!"  
  
**I could feel the tears springing to my eyes. How could she say that? Of all the cruel, heartless things to say to me...  
  
"Hey, Mimi, calm down. You know you really don't mean that." Sora carefully approached the flame-eyed girl.  
  
"The hell I don't!" She rounded on the short-haired brunette and then they began to bicker.   
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Chapter 4-One Mon's Misery....  
"Hee, hee, hee!" Wasabimon giggled and clapped his paws in delight. "What a lucky break!"  
  
The straw-colored digimon did a little dance. He had been worried as to exactly how to distract the digidestined long enough to get his strike team in position, so it was no surprise that he was so pleased. His intended victims had practically rolled out the red carpet by starting the arguments. Wasabimon leapt on top of a tree stump and faced his strike team. seven oversized Gorillamon stared dully back at him, lured there by the promise of a feast of fruit for their efforts.   
  
"Okay you guys. Remember, we're to nab the Palmon alone and unharmed. Leave the human girl in the pink skirt unharmed as well, but have all the fun ya want with the rest! These guys are tough, so be on your guard!"  
  
He turned his attention back to the inattentive adolescents, leapt on the back of the largest , and raised a paw.  
  
"Ready troops? ATTACK!!"  
  
  
  
  
*Whew! Dontcha love a good cliffhanger ending? I hope you've enjoyed reading GaPers(et al). Please be kind and clutter my mailbox with reviews, even if it's just to say "Good job, Neffie!"  
  
  
  



	4. Perfect Flaws: Part 2

Our story thus far: The destined ones, unbeknownst to them, have been monitored by a mysterious creature who has developed an interest in Palmon. He has instructed his minion, Wasabimon, to capture her by any means possible. Palmon's previously depressed state suddenly blows up in front of everybody, giving Wasabimon the means of attack. And now...  
A.S.D.A  
  
  
Perfect Flaws  
by Nefertanya Dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
Chapter 5-A Force To Be Reckoned With  
indicates a switch to and form Pal's p.o.v, **indicates a switch to and from Gab's.  
  
"ATTACK!!"  
  
"Huh?" Sixteen heads swiveled suddenly, all arguments ceasing. Thirty-two eyes widened in stunned terror as Wasabimon charged into the clearing atop a very mean-looking, *very* large Gorillamon moving at a dead run. Behind him ran six other Gorillamon, grunting, snorting, and baring their teeth.  
  
"What the-? Agumon, digivolve!" screamed Tai in panic.  
  
"Agumon-warp-digivolve to...War Greymon!"  
  
The muscular dragon digimon quickly threw his arm shield in front of Tai and Kari, fending off the attacker's temporarily. One by one, the digital defenders transformed to protect their friends.  
  
"Gabumon-warp-digivolve to...MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon-digivolve to...Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon-digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Gatomon-digivolve to...Angewomon!"  
  
"Patamon-digivolve to...Angemon!"  
  
"Gomamon-digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Palmon-digivolve to...?" With a sickening clarity, the little flower realize she wasn't able to digivolve!  
  
"**Palmon-digivolve to...!" With brown eyes wide with fear, Mimi turned to me.   
  
"What's going on? Why haven't you digivolved yet?!" she wailed in terror.  
  
"I'm *trying*!" I wailed back. Something was wrong. Why can't I digivolve?!  
  
"Palmon--pretty *please* digivolve to..."  
  
But it was no use.  
  
On the other side of the meadow, MetalGarurumon, Matt, and the others were desperately trying to keep their senses as the shrieking Gorillamon ran about, darting every which way, throwing large rocks, fallen and uprooted trees, energy bolts, and anything else they could get their hands on. One energy blast made a direct hit on Birdramon, and she found herself being flung into Ikkakumon, knocking the both of them into the trees. Unconscious, they dedigivolved to they're rookie forms.  
  
"This isn't working Tai!" Sora cried as she ran to comfort her injured friend. "they're too strong!"  
  
"I'm not giving up! War Greymon, you can do it!"  
  
"They can't get the best of us!" agreed Matt. "Metal Garurumon, use your Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
The two Megas leapt side-by-side and unleashed their powerful attacks. Several gorillamon, panicked by the sudden display of force, screeched loudly and turned tail. Promises of fruit were obviously not worth this.  
  
"Yeah! I *knew* we could do it!" Matt and Tai hi-fived each other with glee as the others cheered.  
  
"I wouldn't celebrate yet, destined ones."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 6: Hold The Mustard, Please  
  
With clenched fists, Matt challenged the newcomer. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Wasabimon." The wild-maned menace crouched into an attack position. "And my master has plans that he doesn't want you to interfere with!"  
  
"What kind of plans? I thought we destroyed all the Dark Masters!" Joe cried, protectively cradling the still unconscious Gomamon.  
  
Wasabimon chuckled evilly. "That's true. My master is not one of *them*. He has much higher standards. But he doesn't want you to go and ruin things, so you'll get no information from me!"  
  
"We'll see about that. Electro-Shocker!" crowed Kabuterimon, unleashing a giant bolt of ball lightning at the stranger. Wasabimon leapt to the side, deftly avoiding being turned into crispy critter, and the voltage plummeted 'harmlessly' into the trees. He dropped on all fours, his coarse hairs standing on end like a porcupine's quills, head tucked between his front paws. "K.O Spray!"   
  
Almost immediately, streams of a yellowish gas hissed from the spikes, forming a viscous cloud that completely enveloped the destined ones, burning their lungs and eyes. The Champion digimon were forced to dedigivolve to their rookie forms, followed quickly after by the Megas.  
  
"My legs!" screamed Sora. "They're going numb!"  
  
"I can't breathe!" T.K choked, tears streaming down his face. "What is this stuff?!"  
  
"It appears to be some kind of paralyzing gas! Cover your mouths and try not to breathe it in!" wheezed Izzy. But try as they might, they could not escape the gas's effects, and slowly but surely each succumbed to it's paralyzing effects.  
  
"Mimi?! MIMI?!*cough cough* Where are you?" I blinked furiously, searching for any sign of my pink-clad friend.  
  
"Palmon?! Where are you? Palmon!"  
  
"Mimi! Over here! Over he...." I felt my stomach hit my knees as the blackness overcame me. Before I was completely out, I felt the sensation of being bodily lifted and slung over something hard.  
  
"Gabumon...?"  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 7:Aftermath  
  
**"ohhhohhh......." I groaned hoarsely. My body felt like it had been run over by the entire population of Monochromon.  
  
"Gabumon?" Matt spoke up weakly from nearby.  
  
"I'm right here, Matt." I answered, forcing my eyes open. The sun's glare burned into them, swelling them with more tears, and I had to blink hard several times before I could see clearly. I forced my protesting body into a semi-standing position, and half-walked, half-crawled to my friend's side.   
  
"Matt, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." he coughed. "I'm fine. You too?"  
  
I nodded and helped the teen to his feet. Together we surveyed the damage from the battle. Who knew one little digimon could be so much trouble? Tai, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon were also groggily trying to get to their feet-but TK, Kari, and their digimon were still prostrate on the battle scarred ground.  
  
"TK!"  
  
"Kari!"  
  
Apparently forgetting the pain in their own bodies, both brothers rushed to their respective siblings sides, quickly joined by Sora and us digimon.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Tai, are they all right?" I watched her mouth a silent prayer in the hopes that the answer wouldn't be as bad as we feared.  
  
"I-I don't know Sora. Kari? Kari, can you hear me?"  
  
Matt gently patted his little brother's cheek. "C'mon TK. Wake up!"   
  
I looked over to Agumon helplessly. He looked worriedly back at me, just as clueless as to what to do. Big scary monsters we can deal with, but this? This-just isn't good.  
  
"Hey guys! Guys!"  
We all turned towards the familiar male voice. "Joe? JOE! Get over here quick!" Tai cried out in panic. The blue-haired teenager limped up still carrying Gomamon, Izzy and Tentomon just behind. "What's wrong Tai?"  
  
"It's Kari! She won't wake up!"  
  
"Neither will TK!"  
  
"Probably due to prolonged exposure to that gas cloud we experienced." Izzy croaked out as Joe checked the little ones vital signs.  
  
"Wow, whatever made you think of that, genius?" quipped Matt sarcastically. "The question is, how do we wake 'em up?"  
  
I moved over to Gomamon and Biyomon as Joe rummaged through his medical bag. "Now where did I...Ah! Here it is!" He cried as he pulled out a small object. I craned my neck to see, but he turned his back before I got a good look.   
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Smelling salts." replied Gomamon softly. "Joe used them on me to weak me up. I think they might do the trick." I nodded hopefully and turned back to the crisis at hand. As he put the salts under Kari's nose, a high pitched screech of pure abject terror ripped through the air.  
  
"Mimi?" we all asked at once.  
  
She ran up to us looking for all the world as if Devimon himself was chasing her. Her bloodshot eyes were as wide as the plates I used to have to bus at Veggimon's Diner. I hated that job...  
  
"Where is she?!" She screamed hysterically at the top of her lungs. "Where is she?!"  
  
The fortunate side effect of Pink's screaming was that it *did* manage to awaken the sleepers.  
  
"Uhhnn.....Matt? Whas' goin' on?" slurred TK. Matt cradled his brother's head in his arms. "Shh, lie still little bro."  
  
By this time, Joe had managed to grab hold of Mimi, who was babbling incoherently to him, and was trying to soothe her.  
  
"Matt, what's wrong with her?" TK asked as well all stared numbly at the hysterical girl.  
  
"I think she's in shock or something. Here Joe!" I watched as Matt slipped off his jacket and held it out. "Put this on her!" I grabbed it out of his hand and ran it over to Joe, who slipped it over her shaking shoulders. He rubbed her back in a calming fashion, allowing her to lean on him for support.  
  
"It's okay now, Mimi. We're here. You're safe now." The pink-clad girl still sobbed, although much quieter than before. Sora stepped around Tai and came over to us as well.  
  
"Mimi." She cooed sympathetically. "What's wrong? What happened?"   
  
She looked up at Sora, and I was surprised to see how red and soulless her eyes were. Staring dully into space, she spoke. Her voice was flat and monotonous, and her words chilled me to the core:  
  
"Palmon's gone."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 8: MIA  
a/n-from this point until further notice, the pov is in 3rd person, w/the occasional slip into Gab's pov when deemed appropriate(by me !)  
  
"What do you mean, she's gone?" Tai shrieked indignantly as he leapt to his feet. "Where did she go?"  
  
"I think that should be pretty obvious Tai." Kari spoke matter-of-factly as she petted Gatomon. "Whoever it was that attacked us must have taken her."  
  
"Maybe." agreed Gatomon with a purr. "Or maybe she just got disoriented inside that gas cloud and is just lost in the forest.."  
  
"I *hic* looked *hic* all o-over for her," Mimi sobbed against Joe's shoulder. "I don't-I don't know where she is!"  
  
Matt walked over and pulled Mimi away from a grateful, sopping wet Joe and hugged her gently. "Don't worry Mimi. We'll find her."  
  
"The most logical solution would be to split up into two groups and each group search the clearing for clues." Izzy spoke up, resting his chin on his hand in a thoughtful manner.  
  
"Good idea Izzy. Matt, me, Agumon, and Gabumon will search this way," Tai gestured off to one side of the meadow, "Sora, Izzy, Biyomon, and Tentomon will search the other side. The rest of you-stay here!"  
  
He held up his hands in defense as the "stay-there" group voiced their displeasure. "C'mon guys, be reasonable! We all agree that we have to search for Palmon, right?" They all nodded. "Well, what if she comes wandering back here? Someone should be here in case that happens. Besides, Kari, TK, and Mimi are in no shape for travel."  
  
"That does sound reasonable enough." Joe said thoughtfully. "But why do I stay? Er-no offense guys!" He blushed apologetically back at the annoyed glares.  
  
"You're the only doctor we've got if she comes back injured."   
  
By the time Tai realized what he'd said, the damage had already been done.  
  
"Do you really think she's injured!?" wailed Mimi, breaking into fresh sobs. "Oh Palmon!" The others all turned to glare daggers at Tai.  
  
"Way to go Tai." Sora snapped icily. The leader chuckled nervously as he threw an arm behind his head in embarrassment.  
  
"Well, I uh...eh hehe...that is....um..."   
  
"Forget about it. Let's just go." Matt glared one last time, then motioned to his digimon and Tai's. Sora's party walked away as well. The brown-eyed teen watched her leave for a few moments, then moaned audibly and jogged off to catch up with Agumon and Matt. The seven remaining digidestined sat in silence for a long time, Mimi breaking the stillness with the occasional sniffle.  
  
"Do you really think she's hurt?"  
  
The question startled Joe so much he nearly yelped, and ended up kicking Gomamon in the stomach. The seal *did* yelp, and grumbling, moved off. Joe quickly regained his composure, flashing a smile of apology to Gomamon. He then leaned over and patted her knee, the closest body part with in reach.   
  
"Don't worry Mimi. She's a strong digimon. She'll be fine!"  
  
The tear stained face of Mimi Tachikawa smiled wistfully and nodded just a bit before looking away. Joe returned to his original position.  
  
"I hope." he whispered softly.  
  
  
*Whew! Dontcha love a good cliffhanger ending? I hope you've enjoyed reading GaPers(et al). Please be kind and clutter my mailbox with reviews, even if it's just to say "Good job, Neffie!"  
Next 4 chapters coming soon!  
  
  
  



	5. Perfect Flaws: Part 3

Our story thus far: Wasabimon and his merry horde of Gorillamon have attacked. The digidestined fought them off, and nearly succeeded. But Wasabimon still knew a trick or two, and nearly paralyzed the gang with a type of nerve gas. Upon their recovery, the discover Palmon's absence and split into groups to search for her. And now...  
A.S.D.A  
  
  
Perfect Flaws  
by Nefertanya Dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
Chapter 9- 'Mons In The Meadow  
  
"PALMON? Paaalllmmmoonn?!"  
  
Matt groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. They'd only gotten halfway across their side of the meadow, and they'd been at it for an hour. He was getting a headache listening to Agumon's nasally, sing-song calls. He seriously considered digi-cide, but no, they might need his strength later on in a battle. Matt growled softly. Agumon may be annoying, but he was one wicked fighter.  
  
"P-A-A-L-L-M-M-O-N!!"  
  
On the other hand....  
  
Matt turned to face the way they'd come. He wondered how TK was doing. It'd scared him half to death when he had thought his dearest family member might've been lost to him forever. Caring for TK was still his reason for going on when things were bleakest. And although he'd never ask Tai about it directly, he knew his polar opposite cared about little Kari the same way. To protect their siblings at all cost-that was the unspoken agreement that was the basis of their friendship..  
  
'Joe had better be taking good care of them, that's all I gotta say.' he thought. A slight movement caught the corner of his eye, and he shifted his head quickly. Matt released the breath he hadn't known he was holding as he saw who it was. Gabumon. Concern flickered across his bishoren features as he watched his digimon partner. The wolf-lizard had been awfully quiet since Mimi's announcement of Palmon's disappearance. Gabumon was never much of a talker, but still...  
  
"Hey."  
  
Gabumon twirled around, obviously not expecting company.  
"Oh, Matt! Hey yourself." he smiled sadly, then cast his eyes back on the ground.   
  
"You okay? You've barely said ten words ever since we left."  
  
"I'm fine, my friend. It's just, well....uh, I mean...." he shifted uncomfortably. Something in Matt's mind went on alert. Gabumon wasn't one to trip on his tongue like this. Something was obviously wrong.   
  
"What?" he prompted.  
  
A guilty look crossed the wolf-lizard's muzzle. "I just...feel bad..."  
  
The blonde teen looked confused, then suddenly brightened.  
  
"Oh! I see!"  
  
Gabumon looked up meekly. "You do?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. You feel bad because we had to leave TK behind and you're worried about his health. Well, don't worry too much, okay? TK's a tough kid, he can take care of himself! In fact, he's probably setting up camp as we speak!"  
  
Gabumon smiled sadly. "Yeah, sure Matt." he tried to sound reassured. "Thanks."  
  
Matt scratched him behind the ears and smiled. "Don't worry. I understand how you feel." he said before turning and walking away towards Tai.  
  
He didn't understand at all.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 10- What Matt Doesn't Understand  
ok, this chapter is in Gabumon's p.o.v  
  
*Palmon's gone. They took her. She's gone.* The words play over and over in my mind like a broken record.  
  
*They took her*  
  
When I told Matt I felt bad, he thought I meant TK. That's true- I do feel bad for him. He really got in a bad way thanks to that jerkmon, but what Matt said really applies to his mindset, not mine. Poor Matt. He still can't see TK as the young adult he is.  
  
*She's gone.*   
  
But really it's Mimi I feel bad for. She and Palmon were like sisters. I can't begin to imagine the things going through her head now. Maybe I could've done more. I could've blasted that scarecrow of a digimon with my Metal Wolf Claw. Then he wouldn't have been able to release his KO Spray.  
  
*They took her.*  
  
Or maybe if I'd been closer by, I could've stopped whoever took her. Or at least gotten a look at them and see which way they went.  
  
*She's gone.*  
  
And maybe...maybe if I had just talked to her sooner... She was sad earlier. If maybe I had talked to her, maybe, maybe tell her how I feel about her, she wouldn't have gotten into that awful argument with Mimi, and we would've seen our attackers sooner.  
  
*They took her.*  
  
And it's all my fault.  
  
"Gabumon? Hey, Gabumon!"  
  
The sound of my name breaks through my dark reverie. Agumon is running up to me at a slow jog.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"We're heading back." he pants lightly. His voice is slightly hoarse, I notice. But then, he's done more than his share of yelling today.  
  
"Back? Already? We haven't finished searching this side yet!"  
  
Agumon gives me a weird look, but I'm too angry to care. I just want to know why we aren't looking anymore.   
  
"It's getting dark, Gabumon. We won't have much more time left to look." Tai says as he and Matt step up.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Look Gabumon." Matt kneels to be more at my eye level. "We're just going to have to come back this way tomorrow, provided that Sora and Izzy haven't found any clues otherwise, so we might as well head back and check back with the others."  
*The others?* Ah, I see. He means TK. A flush of anger surges through my chest. So TK's the problem again. I still remember him ruining my chance with Palmon.  
  
No, wait...that was a good thing he did, wasn't it? Because it would've ruined our friendship...our did I ruin our friendship...I'm so confused!  
  
"You okay buddy?"  
  
And apparently it shows!  
  
"Um, yeah, yeah. I'm okay." I can feel myself blushing, but fortunately my fur coat does not reveal my secret. "Let's get going."  
  
I push past them and head back toward the camp.  
  
"Ooo-kaay....?"  
  
Matt jogs quickly to catch up to me, and soon I sense Tai and Agumon on my right. We walk in silence, save for Tai's occasional whistling. I'm aware of the occasional odd glance thrown my way, but I pretend I don't notice.   
  
In fact, I stare straight ahead. My mind is silent now, but the guilt and shame prowl the edges like a pack of hyenas around a stranded animal, waiting to strike. My heart feels heavy, my legs like lead. And, most surprising?  
  
I feel cold.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 11- Wakey-Wakey!   
Now this chapter is in Palmon's(remember her?) p.o.v  
  
"Brrr...!"  
  
I feel sick. My head is pounding and my throat is raw. It's damp and chilly here. I can feel the presence of someone nearby.  
  
"Mimi?" I ask quietly, trying to remember what happened.  
  
"No."  
  
Alarm bells ring through my throbbing head. My eyes fly wide open. I hiss in pain as a light temporarily blinds them. As my vision clears, I remember being attacked, then carried away. Where was I? And more importantly...  
  
"Where's Mimi?" I demand angrily. I try to move, but I'm bolted down somehow. they'd better not have hurt her....  
  
"Oh, quit struggling!"  
  
I'm surprised by the voice enough to comply. An elegant humanoid digimon female is standing a few feet away. She's rather tall and the dress she's wearing kinda reminds me of the one Mimi wore at the Geckomon's palace. Mimi would love it, except that it's kind of an antique gold, not pink. Her face is so cold, colder than the room itself.  
  
"So we're awake, are we?" She smirks cruelly. "Please, enjoy our...hospitality?"  
  
Her twisted sense of amusement snaps me out of it. Now I'm angry-angry at her and angry at myself for letting her get to me.  
  
"Where's Mimi?" I repeat.  
  
She pretends to look confused. "Mimi? I don't believe I've heard...Ah! Of course! The little human girl in pink! She's-"  
  
"She will be fine."  
  
The sudden voice catches us both of guard, and we both shriek a little.  
  
"She will be fin, I assure you. I have given strict orders to my officers that she remains unharmed." The voice moves forward, attaching itself to a humanoid digi-male as he steps into the light.  
  
And what a mon! I don't like to judge someone by their appearance, but Ooo baby! He was taller than the female, with long hair so blonde it was almost white. A silver helmet covered the upper portion of his face. He was impeccable dressed in a red coat and white breeches, and a shiny pair of black boots(a/n: In case u need a better description, I based him on Zechs Marquis from Gundam Wing. I personally think Milliardo is better looking, but....).   
  
His gait was sure and steady, graceful even. He bent down to my level, and I could see his features looked like they were chiseled from the finest marble. The gentle fragrance of roses mingled with a masculine musk perfumed the air between us. My face grew hot as a gloved finger stroked my cheek reassuringly.   
  
'Please don't worry about her anymore. She is no longer important."  
  
Common sense came back to me. What did he mean by that?!  
  
"What d'ya mean, she's not important?! She's my best friend! I'm supposed to take care of her-"  
  
"Best friend? After what she did to you?"  
  
I know that voice...I heard it not too long ago...  
  
"gasp! You!!"  
  
"This is one of my officers, Wasabimon." replied the handsome stranger. The mon called Wasabi stood up proudly and saluted.  
  
'You're the one who attacked us! You kidnapped me!"  
  
He looked stricken, and put one paw on his chest. "kidnapped you? Kidnapped you?! Why, I do believe I liberated you, dear girl!"  
  
"Libera....I don't understand."  
  
I was confused, hurt, scared, and angry, and I no longer cared who knew. My captor, still kneeling, gently lifted my face towards his covered one.  
  
"Allow me to explain, little one. My name is MarquisDemon. You are in my home, in my lab."  
  
"Marquis...Demon...?" What was it about this guy that made my brain feel mushy?  
  
"Wasabimon overheard the terrible things Mimi had said to you. When he told me, I insisted that you be freed from such tyranny."  
  
The lady humphed, but she looked guiltily away when MarquisDemon glared at her.   
  
Terrible things she said...? That's right, we'd had a fight. But she didn't say anything that bad...did she? I don't remember.  
  
"She-she's my best friend....." I manage to squeak out weakly.  
  
"I do not doubt your sincerity, nor your loyalty. Yet I cannot see why you would want to stay with someone who would call you-"  
  
"-A walking weed!" finished Wasabimon triumphantly.  
  
That's right. She did call me that. But she hadn't meant it...had she?  
  
"She picked on your appearance consistently, didn't she?" he says sympathetically. I begin to shake me head, but, well, she may not have meant it and she may not have done it constantly, but she sure did it a lot.   
  
"Well...no, not really..."  
  
"Don't defend her, my pretty one. None of them appreciate your true beauty. Not Mimi, not the Gabumon, none. You...."  
  
Gabumon? GABUMON!!  
  
"He loves me!" I blurt out suddenly. MarquisDemon pauses in his speech. His officers are thrown too.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
The words pour forth as if they were my last defense against this mon's charms, which they probably are.  
  
"Gabumon! Gabumon appreciates my beauty! I know he does! And he cares very much for me!"  
  
"Oh? He has told you all of this?" That cold feminine voice mocks. MarquisDemon stands up and gestures.  
  
"Forgive me for not introducing you sooner. This is my finest officer, Ladymon."  
  
"We've met!" I snap bitterly.  
  
"And I cannot say it's been a pleasure." she scowls back. Then she offers a saccharine smile. "But you still have not answered my question, 'pretty one'."  
  
My heart sinks. "Well...no, no he hasn't yet...."  
  
"I see."  
  
"He's shy! Very shy! That's all!"  
  
Wasabimon made a noise that might've been a stifled laugh and stepped forward. "I've heard tales about you digidestined for quite some time now. Seems to me that if this Gabumon fella really cared for you, he would've at least had the decency to tell you! Instead, you're here with us and they're not even looking!"  
  
"They are looking!" I cry indignantly. They *have* to be!  
  
"Oh really?" Ladymon smirks and glides gracefully over to a small table. She pushes a hidden button on the side, and immediately the air above the table ripples and glows, kind of like the way water reflects on a ceiling, only sideways. An image is forming, and as it comes into focus, I can see....  
  
....NO!  
  
Mimi...and she's laughing! All the digidestined are gathered around a cozy fire, eating and talking and laughing! I can't hear what they're saying, but from the expression on their faces, they're clearly not upset over my absence! I'm too stunned to speak. All I can do is stare wide-eyed and slack-jawed like some cartoon character.  
  
"How touching!" The female digimon says with mock sincerity laced with ire. "A friendly get-together. And all they forgot was you!"   
  
Then the scene changes and my world completely collapses. Biyomon and Gabumon are in focus. They're standing a little close, I think. They're talking about something, when suddenly my so-called friend PUTS HER WINGS AROUND MY 'MON!! And he's *blushing*!! His fur may hide most of it, but I've seen his true face(a/n: see the Flora + Fauna series for details) and I know where to look.  
  
"Why that little...!" A voice hisses from nearby. After a second, I realize the voice belongs to me!  
  
"Are you so sure of his feeling towards you now, pretty one?" The stranger's voice is low and husky in my ear. Tears begin to fill my eyes, and I hang my head in shame as one makes its way out, down my cheek and onto the floor. I hurt. Worse than any headache, my heart is clenched in agony. Although I'm trying to fight them, more and more tears slid free as my body begins to tremble with held back sobs.  
  
"*Love Phantom*!" The Marquis whispers eagerly.  
  
Suddenly, I feel no sadness....  
  
No pain...  
  
No...  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 12: Mountains out Of Molehills  
** indicates Gab's pov  
  
"Okay gang! Let's move!" Everyone groaned at the cheery, impatient voice.  
  
"Groan. Give us a break T...Tai?!" Matt blinked as he saw his opposite still asleep a few yards away.  
  
"C'mon, let's go!" Mimi sang impatiently as she violently shook Gabumon awake. Satisfied the wolf-lizard was, she proceeded to the next pair of sleepers. Gabumon and Matt just blinked, first at each other, then at the brown-eyed alarm clock with defective snooze button.   
  
Sora ambled up to them, stretching and yawning sleepily. "Morning guys!"  
  
"Hey Sora." answered Matt. The trio turned and snickered as Tai and Agumon's vocal protests filled the air.   
  
"What's with her?"  
  
"She's just upset, Matt. She wants to find Palmon as quickly as she can. She blames herself, you know."  
  
Gabumon's ears perked up at that. "She does? Why?"  
  
Sora stared sadly after her best friend, who was busy arguing with Tai, who was trying to regain his dignity as leader. "Because of that fight she and Palmon had just before the attack. She thinks that if she hadn't been so mean, the attack would never have happened."  
  
"Poor Mimi." cooed Matt sympathetically.  
  
"Mmm-hmm. So she's on the rampage, making breakfast, and making Izzy find some use for those clues we found!"  
  
"Ha! Poor Izzy! He's probably frantic...Wait a minute! She cooked breakfast?!"  
  
"Fruit, actually. But the fact that she was up before any of us getting it should account for something!"  
  
The two boys agreed, and followed Tai as he stormed past to where Mimi had set up a small pile of fruit. The others were mostly there, groggily chewing and yawning. All but Izzy, that is. He was frantically typing on his laptop, Mimi hovering just over his shoulder, impatiently tapping her foot. Finally, the computer whiz had had enough:  
  
"AUGH!! Mimi will you cut it out?! I can't concentrate with you breathing down my neck like that!"  
  
The brown-haired girl huffed indignantly. "Well, if you're such a genius, why haven't you figured out where she is yet?"  
  
Izzy twirled around angrily and opened his mouth to retort. Before he could utter a word, however, Joe jumped defensively in between them.  
  
"Hey, c'mon you guys! Just relax, grab a bite to eat, and we'll figure something out together."  
  
"Okay." they both grumbled in unison. Breakfast was rather silent for a while then, each lost in his or her own thoughts. When Izzy finally spoke up, the rest jumped a mile.  
  
"Okay, gang, let's analyze what we've got to go on. Palmon was obviously taken by those attacking Gorillamon. Sora and Biyomon found tracks a few miles due east of here, most likely left by our bulky friends."  
  
"But what about that little spiky-haired creature that was leading them? Who was that?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yeah, none of us have ever seen a digimon like him before." agreed Gomamon.  
  
"Well, at least we know it wasn't Agumon! This guy could actually aim!" Tai burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey!" Agumon protested, then joined the other's laughter. He knew Tai hadn't meant it, and the joke was just what everyone needed. Gabumon laughed so hard he nearly fell over. Suddenly he stopped. He had the weirdest sense he was being watched. He glanced around quickly, but if anything was out there, no one else seemed to notice, so he shrugged it off.  
  
"Seriously though, my digital analyzer says we were attacked by a digimon called Wasabimon, which are animal digimon that can shoot nerve gas attacks from the porcupine-like quills on their backs."  
  
"So we need to figure a way to defend ourselves against it." concluded Matt.  
  
"Precisely." remarked Izzy as he re-opened his laptop. "I've already started working on that problem, if somebody would quite hovering over me!" He glared at Mimi, who hmph-ed, crossed her arms and turned her nose up in annoyance.  
  
**As Izzy rambled on and on, I noticed Biyomon slipping away from the rest of the group.  
  
"That's odd." I thought. "She wouldn't just leave Sora like that." and so I proceeded to follow her.  
  
She stopped a few yards away, and I carefully walked up besides her. I saw that from this vantage point, the scars from the previous day's battle could still be seen.  
  
"Hey Gabumon." She said sadly.  
  
"What's wrong Biyomon? It's not like you to just walk off like this."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." She sighed. "I just can't help but wonder, well, why they took Palmon."  
  
"-Instead of you?" I finished.  
  
"yeah. Crazy, isn't it? Here I am, safe and sound, and I'm jealous because a bunch of stinky apes took her over me!"  
  
"It's not that crazy. I always felt a little jealous when Agumon was able to digivolve before me."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. But I realized that instead of focusing on my faults, I should dwell on my positive features. Agumon may be a better fighter than me, but I'm a better listener!"  
  
I shifted guiltily after that last statement. "Just...don't tell him I said that, okay?"  
  
Biyomon blinked, then threw her head back and laughed. "You are a really good friend, Gabumon. You know that?"  
  
She stepped forward as she spoke, wrapping her wings around me in a big, friendly hug. I blushed awkwardly, and silently thanked the stars Palmon didn't witness the act. Not that she'd be jealous or anything. We are just friends. Just good friends.  
  
But I was in love with her...  
  
"Helloo? Gabumon?"  
  
"Huh?" I blinked. Biyomon was waving her wing in front of my face, a puzzled expression upon hers.  
  
"Where were you, huh? You looked a million miles away!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry." I smiled apologetically. "I just got lost in thought."  
  
She shrugged but fortunately didn't push the issue. "Well, Anyways, c'mon. The guys are calling us."  
  
I turned to see Matt and Sora waving and calling at us, the rest of the gang slightly farther ahead. As we ran up to them, Matt called out, "C'mon! We're gonna go find Palmon!"  
  
  
  
All right, the gang's on their way. But are they too late? What will the hunky charmer MarquisDemon do with our damsel in distress? Well, u'll have to wait for me to finish the next part now, won't ya?   
  



	6. Perfect Flaws: Part 4

Our story thus far: Palmon is being held captive by a charming humanoid digimon named MarquisDemon, and Gabumon blames himself for it. The Marquis' finest officer, Ladymon, has corrupted Palmon's spirit by showing her images of a happy group of d.d's, as well as her beloved Gabumon 'getting friendly' with Biyomon. But these images were taken out of context, and the gang has resumed it's search after a healthy breakfast by Mimi!   
And now...  
A.S.D.A  
  
  
Perfect Flaws  
by Nefertanya Dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
Chapter 13- When Personalities Collide  
  
the sun was unusually warm that day, and by late morning the digi-destined were near despair, not to mention exhaustion.   
  
"All right guys, let's take a minute." Tai wheezed as he wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his glove.  
  
"No!"  
  
Everyone turned in disbelief towards the last person they ever expected to turn down a break. Mimi stamped her foot again and declared, "We are *not* stopping, Taichi Kamiya! Not till we know where poor Palmon is!"  
  
"But Mimi-"  
  
"No Tai! We've wasted enough time! She could be trapped, or hurt, or, or...." Her voice wavered, but nothing else. Everyone discreetly took advantage of the situation by sliding to the ground. A battle of wills with Mimi Tachikawa was not easily won, and Tai was just as stubborn. Best thing to do, it seemed, was to stay out of harm's way till the dust settled.   
  
The pair glared at each other from across the trail. Just as the tension was getting palpable, Tai slid on his rump, arms crossed. He smirked at the girl as the others let out a collective gasp of disbelief. Mimi, caught off guard by the sudden gambit, let out a shriek of indignation.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"I'm sitting. What else does it look like?" Tai asked with innocent sarcasm. The others turned to watch her response. The brown-haired female's mouth worked frantically, uttering a few squeaks. Then, without warning, her face scrunched up and she ran off, bawling.  
  
"Oh great." muttered Tai. He glanced up to see the other teens watching him expectantly. Under their continued gaze, the wild-haired teen squirmed uncomfortably, but made no attempt to move.  
  
"Tai!" Sora growled warningly.  
  
"All right! All right!" he grumbled unhappily as he trotted off after the pink-clad princess. He finally found her behind a clump of young trees, sniffling and sobbing her heart out. He awkwardly stood beside her, and dug his toe into the ground with his sneaker. But she surprised him by speaking first.  
  
"I'm doing it again, aren't I?"  
  
"Huh? Doing what again?"  
  
She wiped her eyes and looked up balefully at him. "Being insensitive. I'm pushing everybody to get what *I* want. But sniff I just miss Palmon so much sob and I'm so scared I'll lose her..."  
  
Tai sympathetically kneeled down and pulled her to him, letting her bawl all over his shoulder. When she had regained her composure, she continued her tale.  
  
"I'm just so mad at myself. I feel like it's all my fault. If I hadn't complained so much yesterday, the two of us would never have gotten into that stupid argument, and that, that Wasabimom wouldn't have attacked us..."  
  
Tai put one of his gloved hands against her lips to silence her. "Listen Mimi. I know you're upset, but this isn't your fault! Those goons would've attacked us anyway, first chance they got! Who was doing the arguing didn't matter to them. It could've been Gabumon and Kari for all they cared!"   
Mimi giggled slightly as she tried to imagine sweet Kari and gentle Gabumon at each other's throats. Tai continued:  
  
"And I don't think they'll hurt her, either."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Kinda obvious, dontcha think? If they didn't want her alive, why'd they take her? They could've just deleted her while we distracted."  
  
Mimi's brown eyes widened at the thought. "What if they *did* delete her? How would we even know?!"  
  
"Well, those tracks that Sora + Izzy found-"  
  
"Weren't made by Palmon! There's no trace of her anywhere at all!"  
  
Tai grimaced and placed his hands on her shoulders with a sigh. "Mimi, you've got to have faith and believe, like I do-like we all do-that she's alive and unhurt. I can't give you any more assurance than that, but just know that me and Matt and Sora and the others are all on your side."  
  
The pink princess smiled gratefully up at him. "I do believe it Tai. Thanks for being there for me." She hugged him tightly and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He blushed fiercely and threw his arm behind his head in embarrassed pleasure.  
  
"Eh, what're friends for?"  
  
She giggled, then leapt to her feet, yanking him up as well. "Well, c'mon! Let's hit the trail!"  
  
"Mimi-"  
  
"After, we have a little snack." she smiled.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 14- On The Right Path At Last?  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Huh? Tentomon, what is it?" asked Izzy, momentarily distracted from his computations.  
  
"Over there! Big !Mean! Bad! Whoo-hoo! Run! Hurry! Hide! Ack!" The flying beetle shrieked, buzzing around the computer whiz's head, frantically waving his claws.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down, buddy! What's over there?"  
  
Tentomon took a deep breath, then screamed, "It's a gorillamon!!"  
  
"A gorillamon?! Hmm. I wonder if it's possible it's part of the group that attacked us the other day?"  
  
"How should I know?! I didn't stick around to ask!"  
  
The spiky-haired teen's brow furrowed in thought. "This is definitely something worth looking into... Hey guys!"  
  
If they could've, Tentomon's eyes would've widened in shock(a/n: and wouldn't THAT be a sight?). "WHAT?!?" You can't be serious! Izzy!!"  
  
But it was too late. Izzy had already located Matt + Tai and relayed his digital partner's discovery.  
  
"That's great Izzy! I say we track him and see where he goes!"  
  
"Yeah, but we gotta be careful," interjected Matt, "these gorillamon are real dangerous."  
  
"We're not going to attack it, Matt! We're going to *follow* it"  
  
"I *know* that, Tai! I'm just thinking about our safety!"  
  
"And I'm not?"  
  
"If the shoe fits..Mmph!"  
  
The retort and Tai's subsequent reply were cut off by a pair of hands that quickly attached themselves over their mouths.  
  
"Isn't this where we came in?" Sora chastised. Both boys quickly pointed at each other and made a muffled cry that sounded remarkably like "He started it!"  
  
"All right, all right." she sighed, exasperated. "Now, one at a time, what's going on?"  
  
"I'll start." Izzy piped up. "Tentomon has discovered a gorillamon in the area, and we have reason to believe the possibility exists that it may have been part of the group that attacked us."  
  
"I see!"  
  
Tai took opportunity of Sora's distraction to slip away from her hand. "yeah, and I think we should find it and follow it before it finds us! But Matt doesn't agree!"  
  
Matt made another muffled cry, then-  
  
"EW!! HE LICKED ME!!" cried the hand's owner, who happened to be TK.  
  
Now free, he gave his opposite a piece of his mind. "I never said that, Tai! I *only* said we should be careful!"  
  
The two boys balled their fists and started towards each other. Before they got too close, however, TK jumped in between.  
  
"Shut up! You're *supposed* to be friends, remember?"  
  
The dueling duo was sufficiently taken aback to pause, and blinked at the youngest team member blankly.  
  
"That's right, you two. We have to remain a team! Now *I* say we go after that big ape-" she glared at Tai as if daring him to contradict her- "*carefully*!"  
  
And so, with Agumon and Gabumon shoving a very reluctant Tentomon ahead, the digidestined minus one set off in search off the stray monster who might just hold the key to their completion.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 15- Gorillamons In The Mist  
  
"Man, look at the size of him!"  
  
"Shh, TK! He'll hear you!"  
  
"Aw, c'mon! You could light firecrackers in his nose and not wake him!"  
  
The group had easily found their quarry, mainly due to the fact it had been snoring so loudly, they needed only to follow the ground's vibrations.  
  
"Ok, we found him." Mimi asked nervously. "*Now* what do we do?"  
  
"We wake him up!" answered Tai cheerfully.  
  
"*WHAT*?!?!"  
  
The sleeping simian snorted and shifted in his sleep, making the teens' hair stand on end. After several excruciatingly long moments, they collectively sighed in relief as the monster settled back down.  
  
"Whaddya mean, 'We wake him up'?" Matt hissed.  
  
"Tai, you promised you'd be more careful!" Sora was getting a bit tired of playing baby-sitter to the blonde and the brunette. Thank goodness *I* wasn't kidnapped. Those two would've died from loss of blood! she thought with a scowl.  
  
"Why would *anyone* want to wake *him* up??" Tentomon whimpered as he tried to shrink back to the trail. Unfortunately for him, Agumon and Gabumon were still directly behind.  
  
"Because how else are we gonna get any info? Read his thoughts? Sorry, but I must have been sick the day they were handing out psychic powers!"  
  
"Telepathy."  
  
Tai blinked at the spiky-haired laptop. "Wha?"  
  
"Telepathy. The supposed psychic ability to hear the unspoken thoughts of another. Also called mind-reading-"  
  
Okay, okay, I get it, I get it. So has *anyone* suddenly developed this ability?"  
  
The team shifted uncomfortably. Their previous encounter with gorillamon still stung in their minds, but it was true-to find their missing friend, they needed to know what he did. And that meant....  
  
"But we don't even know if it's one of the gang that attacked us!" squawked Joe  
  
"Yes it is!" Agumon contradicted. " I remember giving him that scar when I was WarGreymon!" He pointed to the recently scabbed wound on it's leg. "See?"  
  
"Great! Now we know for sure!" Tai cried triumphantly, ignoring Joe's groan of despair. "Now here's the plan-I walk up to the big guy, alone-no, don't start Agumon-wake him up, and try to get the info we need. You guys will stay here for back up."  
  
Matt shook his head. "I don't think you should go alone, Tai."  
  
"Me neither!" cried Agumon in a panicky voice, his eyes wide with the horrible thought of his best friend and ward being pulverized as he watched on the side.  
  
"It's a lot more dangerous if we all go, Matt. And he may remember Agumon from the battle, and think we're getting even. No, Better for me to go alone."  
  
Not alone. I'm coming with you."  
  
"Matt! You can't be serious!!" Gabumon leapt to his feet. Had they all gone nuts?? As much as he wanted back Palmon, he didn't want it to be at the cost of his other friends. What the heck had been in those fruits Mimi served for breakfast anyways?  
  
"Matt-"  
  
"One of us can be a distraction if he *does* attack. Now let's go before he does!"  
  
The blonde teen stood determinedly and began to walk to the clearing's edge, pausing only for Tai to shake out of his admiring stare and catch up. The rest stared in awe at the dynamic duo from the safety of the undergrowth, each trying to figure out if they were the two bravest souls in the digital world, or just the dumbest.  
  
"Psst! Hey! poke, pokeHey, wake up, will ya?"  
  
The white furred monster grunted softly and turned over.  
  
"Oh, for crying out-He's *mooning* us!!" growled Tai in frustration.  
  
"Man, this guy snores louder than you!"  
  
I do not snore, Yamato Ishida!! Now get serious and help me wake him up!"  
  
Matt stared at the giant, his face scowling in deep thought. Then, he shrugged, walked up to the giant rear, and...  
  
"AHHRAHHHAAHH!!!"  
  
...gave the gorillamon one good swift kick in the tail.  
  
Thrashing around violently, the gorillamon reared up and beat on his chest. Landing back on all fours, his gaze settled on the two boys as his nostrils flared with fury.  
  
"Go on! Get outta here!! Git! Git!!" Matt had begun screaming and flailing his arms the moment the monster had woken and the wave of fear had passed. He turned back to the confused and irate digimon and said coolly:  
  
"Sorry about that. We were just passing by and saw another digimon trying to steal your fruit pile there. lucky for you we're a couple a nice guys, huh, Tai?"  
  
Color slowly returning to his facial features, he nodded dumbly, eyes still wide as saucers. He was amazed he hadn't wet his pants after *that* stunt.  
  
"Geeze! That Matt's got some balls!" Joe muttered unconsciously from the safety of the brush.  
  
"Joe!!" squealed Mimi, crimson staining her cheeks. Realizing he had said that aloud, Joe blushed as well as the others giggled as quietly as they could.  
  
"You kick me?!" the ape-mon demanded.  
  
"Um, yeah. Sorry." The blonde teen spoke as if it was everyday he dealt with killer monsters on his own. "I *was* aiming for the other guy, if it's any consolation."  
  
The gorillamon snorted and stared at the boy, as it's slow mind worked out thoughts. Matt didn't even flinch. Neither did Tai, though his heart was practically leaping out of his chest. Suitably convinced, the rusty wheels stopped their desperate churning, and he relaxed it's posture and peered about the clearing.  
  
"What him look like?"  
  
Tai elbowed his best friend silent. "Short guy, spiky haired, brownish-gold color.."  
  
The simian's eyes widened in fury and recognition. "Me Know Him!" he roared in fury.  
  
"Nice work!" Matt whispered.  
  
"Lucky guess." Tai smiled back  
  
"Me *know* him be trouble!" he continued his ranting, tearing up the ground in frustration. "Brothers not agree! Say me silly! But me know better! Where he at?! Me POUND him!!"  
  
Hey, calm down, calm down! He's most likely long gone by now! Who is he? You say you've met him before?"  
  
The white haired ape grunted and nodded. "Him called Wasabimon. Offer brothers and me all the fruit we could eat if we fight for him. Him say, 'Take fruit, fight creatures.' Me not want to fight for small stinky digimon. But brothers agree."  
  
The two boys looked at each other in curiosity. "Why did he want you to do that?"  
  
He scratched his rear as he answered. "Him want a Palmon."  
  
Joe and Izzy scrambled to clamp a hand over the scream of righteous indignation that was emanating from Mimi.  
  
"A Palmon?" prompted Tai.   
  
"Yup."  
  
I wish there was an easier way of getting a full answer out of the big guy, he grumbled in his mind. "Surely there must be a better way of getting a date!" he joked.  
  
Matt groaned softly and the gorillamon just blinked in confusion. The teen decided he'd better take over again. "Do you know why he took her-it-the Palmon? Or at least, where he went?"  
  
The mammoth mon sat back and scratched his chest for several l-o-n-g moments, a glazed look in his eyes. The digidestined were just about to give up on this lead when he finally spoke:  
  
"Me not know why. Older brothers go to big castle that way." He pointed towards the West. "I stay behind to guard fruit. Follow the sun. You will see it."  
  
The boys could no longer contain their excitement. Finally, a real lead! "Thank you! You have no idea how helpful you were!" breathed Tai.  
  
"You protect my fruit. You help me, me help you. We even now. Good-bye." And with that, he gathered his fruits and shuffled off through the trees in search of a 'safer' spot.  
  
"Maaaaatt!!! You're a genius!" Mimi screamed as she came tearing up the field in a dead run, the rest trailing behind. Upon reaching him, she gratefully threw her arms around him and pecked him one on the right cheek. Fortunately, the others were too busy fussing and talking and laughing to notice the event, or Yamato's deep crimson colored face.  
  
"Oh man! That was *awesome*!" TK babbled as he leapt around, Patamon barely able to cling to his green cap.  
  
"Yes, but Matt! It was very dangerous for you to kick him like that!" Gabumon figured that he'd lost at least ten years off his life with that maneuver.   
  
"Eh, how much danger could I have really been in with you to protect me?" The boy in question affectionately smiled and scratched behind the wolf-lizard's ears.  
  
"This is a most prodigious turn of events!"  
  
"*Provided* that he was telling the truth, Izzy."  
  
"Joe, please!" Gomamon protested as he clawed his way up the blue-haired boy's back and hugged Joe's neck with his flippers. "That gorillamon was too *stupid* to lie!"  
  
"Well only one way to find out for sure, right Matt?" Tai beamed, new confidence in his eyes for his best friend.  
  
"Right, Tai!" Matt smiled eagerly.  
  
"Let's go for it!" squealed Mimi.  
  
"YEAH!" They all cried in unison, then looked expectantly at the silent Joe. The bearer of Reliability looked from one eager face to another, finally settling of the sea green eyes perched on his shoulders. And caved in.   
  
"All right." he sighed. Then he threw up an arm in triumph, an equally eager grin on his face.   
  
"Let's follow the sun!"  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 16: Do U Know What I Know?  
  
Following the sun, as it turned out, was not as easy as it sounded. While there *was* a clear trail, it twisted and turned around hills and groves, sometimes becoming so narrow they were forced to walk single file, and squeeze through the trunks of rough barked trees.   
  
"I'm beginning to think that gorillamon did lie to us." Joe grumbled. His neck was sore from having to carry Gomamon's dead weight on his back for so long. The little seal digimon, completely exhausted from exertion and the warm sun, had fallen asleep there and was merrily drooling down Joe's neck and shoulder.  
  
"Just a little further." answered Tai in a monotone.  
  
"You've been saying that for the last half hour!" he cried out, "and I'll bet we're nowhere near that stupid castle! In fact-"  
  
"I found it!" Tentomon buzzed happily from out of the blue.  
  
"You were saying, Joe?" smirked Tai. The older boy threw up his hands in frustrated defeated and sighed. "How much further is it, Tentomon?"  
  
"It's just over the next two hills!" He buzzed brightly as he pointed a claw at a rather large hill several miles off.  
  
Fourteen voices chorused a mighty groan. Tentomon's antennae drooped sadly.  
  
"Well, hey, don't kill the messenger." he pouted. He'd thought he was being helpful, bringing useful info.  
  
"Sorry Tento. It's not you." Izzy patted the bug's arm reassuringly. "We're just all tired of walking."  
  
"Well, we're not gonna get any closer to it by standing here, that's for sure." Tai said sternly as he turned on his heel.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Huh?" he looked down at the tugging on his sleeve, which happened to be caused by Kari. Her face was grungy with dried sweat and dust, and her eyes were dull with exhaustion.  
  
"Couldn't we just stop for a while, Tai? I'm awfully hungry."  
  
Tai broke her gaze and studied the faces of his teammates. The same weariness that held his little sister captive hung over the rest of them like a lead blanket. Even Matt-though he'd never admit it aloud-looked ready to collapse on the spot. Agumon stood faithful at his side like always, the truest friend he'd ever known. But the little dinosaur's eyes were half-closed, and he wavered back and forth slightly.  
  
Finally, he settled his eyes on Mimi. She quickly cast her eyes downward, not wanting to admit she needed a rest stop badly. She felt horrible, wanting so bad to sleep when she was so close to finding her best friend. Tai watched as her heart and mind tore her apart. He looked at his sister, frail-looking in the setting sun. And he made his decision.  
  
"Sure Kari. We can stop." He smiled warmly at her. "I think we're all hungry."  
  
To tired to even build a fire, they simply collapsed close to each other and chewed on some edible herbs that grew nearby. One by one-some not even finishing their dinners-they slipped into dreamless slumbers. Around them, the digital nightlife stirred. Without firelight to impede them, they gathered quite close to the teens, excitedly talking. They gathered around two larger shadowy creatures with tangible anticipation, awaiting instruction.  
  
"Go tell all who are loyal!" The commanded with large hisses, sounding like leaky tires. "Tell them that the Master has chosen! The gathering will begin! Go! Quickly!"  
  
With excited squeals and whisperings, the smaller shadows began to chant 'The Master has chosen! The gathering begins!" over and over. The teens slept blissfully through it all, even when some of the creatures used Patamon as a springboard to the trees.  
  
The calls and whispers abruptly stopped when the sun rose. As the morning gathered strength, a shaft of sunlight pierced it's way into Tai's eyes like an arrow. He stirred, blinked, and rubbed his eyes. Momentarily forgetting his predicament, he stared stupidly around him.  
  
"Uhhhh.....How long have I been asleep?" he asked no one as his head cleared. A quick glance showed that it was well past eleven. Around him, the others stirred and stretched sleep-stiffened muscles.  
  
"God morning big brother." Kari greeted sleepily, Gatomon in mid-stretch besides her.  
  
"Morning sleepy-head. Sleep well?"  
  
"Uh-huh." she yawned as she rubbed her eyes. Tai stood up slowly and cleared his throat. When he was sure he had the others attention, he asked:  
  
"Well? Now what?"  
  
The only reply was each turning to the others with questioning looks. Sora then smiled, stood up, and walked into the fruit-laden trees, taking Biyomon and Mimi with her. Joe and Gomamon went to look for water, fashioning a couple of fishing poles just in case. Izzy proceeded to open his laptop while Kari, TK, and the would-be angels went looking for suitable kindling.  
  
Tai blinked. Everyone was doing something productive without complaint or democratic "discussion." Had he missed something? When had the pods taken over?  
  
"O-o-okaay..."  
  
"Hey Tai! Quit your daydreaming over there and give us a hand, will ya?!" Matt barked from where he and the two reptile digimon were clearing an area for a decent "kitchen". "Our is our leader too busy striking a pose to do any actual work?"  
  
Tai smiled as he knelt down near Agumon. At least *some* things never changed.  
  
  
Whew!! I thought I'd *never* get these 4 chapters finished!! If it wasn't working nearly 40+ hours at my rl job, it was my father going in for a heart condition(he's fine now BTW). For those who've been very patient, thank you. We're winding down now...provided that Tentomon's found the right castle.....  
  



	7. Perfect Flaws: Part 5

Our story thus far: Is there a love triangle brewing among the digidestined? Well, I'M not telling! But we do know(if u read the last part) that Matt and Tai are trying their very best to help their friend, even if it means going up against the gorillamons themselves! After a bit of trickery, the boys find a clue to where Palmie might be! But it's a long walk, and strange doings in the woods can only mean more trouble ahead!  
And now...  
A.S.D.A  
  
  
Perfect Flaws  
by Nefertanya Dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
Chapter 17-Morning Glow  
  
After a hearty breakfast of Matt's famous fish and fruit kabobs, Tentomon led the others in the direction they needed to go to find the mysterious castle and it's contained object of their desire-Palmon.  
  
"You really think she could be in there?" worried Mimi as she picked at her fuschia pink nail polish.  
  
Sora wrapped an arm comfortingly around Mimi's shoulder and gave a light squeeze. "Don't worry Mimi. She'll be there, and she'll be okay too. You'll see."  
  
"Mmm." she answered noncommittally. She picked at her polish a bit more, then sheepishly looked over at the taller girl. 'Sora?"  
  
"Yeah Mimi?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry Sora." She quickly returned her gaze back to the nail polish removal task at hand. "You know, about that fight we had? I didn't mean anything I said, honest! I was just upset-"  
  
"Mimi! Mimi it's okay, really." she soothed. "I'm sorry too. I guess we were both just really itching for a good fight, huh? Forgiven?"  
  
The girl in pink smiled brightly. "Forgotten!"  
  
"Good!" they both cried in unison, attracting some strange looks from the boys.  
  
"Awesome! Guys! Check this out!" Tai cried out, mini-scope in hand, from the very top of the hilltop. As the others eventually straggled up, various gasps of awe and dread became audible.  
  
In the distance, an imposing castle stood stately and proud on top of a jagged crag overlooking a flat valley that was surrounded by thick growth. It was impossibly black, making the midday landscape appear even brighter.  
  
"Prodigious!"  
  
"It's huge!"  
  
"Oh man! It looks dangerous!"  
  
"They certainly could use a new decorator."  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
Feelings of anticipation and anxiety increased with each step they took down the trail. An hour's walk in, Tai suddenly badgered his team off the beaten trail in favor of the bramble filled woods along side.   
  
"Remind me *again* why we're doing this?" snarled Joe as he unwrapped yet another thorny vine from his medical bag.   
  
"sigh. Look Joe, I told you." Tai replied irritably. "They'll be most likely expecting us to come, right? Taking the trail is just what they'd want us to do, so they'll be watching that, not the woods."  
  
Matt suddenly spun around, a wild look in his eyes. "Well then how do we know they weren't expecting us to be expecting them expecting us to take the trail?" he cried in an unusually shrill voice. "Either way we go we'll be sitting ducks, so why don't we just make it easier on us and take the damn trail!"  
  
With that, he stormed off, Gabumon loyally at his heel. Tai uttered a few nonsensical sounds, his mind incapable of comprehending the situation as real. He whipped his head back and forth between the retreating rebel and the rest of his merry mons. He stared in disbelief as one after the other, they guiltily passed by him and followed Matt. Soon, only Agumon remained.  
  
"Don't you want to go too?" he snapped bitterly.  
  
"Well...kind of." the little orange dino admitted. "But I just can't leave you here! You're my partner. *And* my best friend!"  
  
The wild haired brunette smiled in spite of himself. "You're right Agumon. We're a team. And teams gotta stick together no matter what!" He knelt down and quickly grabbed his friend and began to tickle him. "So let's go find the others before Matt makes too much of a mess of things!"  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"Huh? Matt?"  
  
Tai looked up, loosening up his grip on a grateful, wheezing Agumon. Sure enough, Matt was standing there, his usual cool self. Just like always. And yet...  
  
"Why aren't you with the others?" Tai asked, unmoving.   
  
"I came to find you." he replied, then shifted a bit guiltily. "Actually, I *was* going to yell at you some more, but..."  
  
"But?" the brunette prompted.   
  
"I overheard what you said about sticking together...I guess maybe I was acting a bit selfishly. I mean, I know you're just trying to keep everybody safe. I just was tired of getting all scratched up."  
  
Tai stood as he spoke. "Well, maybe it's not all you're fault, Matt. I *was* getting a bit paranoid. Comes from battling power hungry monsters with a bent on world domination, I guess."  
  
The two boys smiled at each other. Agumon relaxed and stood near Tai, glad he wouldn't have to referee another fight. Tai began to walk towards the blonde teen, speaking all the while.  
  
"We're a family Matt." He was now a few mere inches away from his opposite, a mischievous grin playing on his face that put Matt on alert. "And families may fight, but they always-"   
  
"-Forgive!"  
  
It happened so quickly, yet with so much grace, it looked as if it had been choreographed for weeks. The only evidence that it had actually occurred was that Matt, with tears of pain in his eyes, was doubled over Tai's fist, which was still connected with his friend's midriff.  
  
"TAI! Why in the world did you go and hit Matt for??" Agumon screeched in horror, desperately wishing that Gabumon was there to back him up. The boy in question looked up questioningly, as if he'd forgotten there were witnesses to the crime.  
  
"Don't worry, Agumon. Everything's okay now." he spoke reassuringly as he straightened out Matt. The two hotheads stared at each other in silence for a few moments, laughed brightly, then walked off towards the trail, arms slung over each other's shoulders as if the event had never even been thought of.  
  
The poor little digimon shook his head in confusion. I am never *ever* going to understand humans."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 18-Love Stretched Thin  
hey! time for a p.o.v switch! welcome back Gabu-san!  
  
"AHH-OWW!!"  
  
"KARI!!"  
  
The panicked screams effectively drove Matt and Tai out of buddy-buddy mode. Tai, stark terror and concern clouding his features, took off like a shot, pausing only to pick himself up from the ground after stumbling on something that made a semi-muffled sound of pain.  
  
"Gabumon?! Are you okay?" Matt cried as he recognized the 'something', who was now tenderly massaging his tail and whimpering slightly with pain.  
  
"Oh, I'm okay my friend.." Just kicking myself for getting in between Kari and her over-zealous protector of a brother, I think to myself. Honestly! It's like getting in between a Monochromon and her young!  
  
"Aw, does Gaboomon's tail need a widdle kissie to make him feel better?" Agumon coos mockingly, making little kissy-face noises and batting his invisible eyelashes.  
  
I hug my injured tail and pride closer to my body. "No, I don't!" I squawk indignantly. I'm *much* too old for that sort of thing.  
  
--However, if it was being offered by a certain pink-petaled digimon....  
  
"Gabumon, what's going on? Who screamed?"  
  
Silently thanking whatever Gods that exist here for my thick fur coat, I turn towards my counterpart. "Oh right! It's Kari! She's hurt her ankle, I think."  
  
"Oh no." he breathes, worry evident on his face. "Where is she now?"  
  
I turn and begin to run back from where I started. "Follow me, my friends!"   
  
When we arrive, Tai's already there, fussing over Kari like she's been run through by Piedmon's trump sword while she tries to shrug him off.  
  
"Tai, really! I'm okay!"  
  
"Shh. Lie still Kari. Joe! Can't you work any faster?!"  
  
"Maybe I could if some big-haired *idiot* got out of my way!!"  
  
Kari giggles at Joe's description, but Tai's completely oblivious.  
  
"Just relax, Kari. Everything will be okay."  
  
I happen to catch Matt's eye and stifle a laugh as he rolls his skyward.  
  
"You silly! I'm *fine*. I just hurt my ankle, Tai. I'm not dying."  
  
"Aw, Kari. I'm really sorry you got hurt." TK kneels on her other side, guilty concern on both his and Patmon's faces. "If only I'd warned you sooner-"  
  
"Now TK, don't you start!" She admonishes with a grin. "It was my fault. I should've been watching where I was going instead of trying to get my camera to work, right Gatomon?" The cat guardian nods solemnly, although I would bet anything she appeared whiter than usual.   
  
This seems to mollify TK a bit, but Tai is ever-persistent. "Well, looks like we're just going to have to stay her until she's healed." he states simply, like it was the only option available.   
  
--I take one quick glance at Mimi's face and back up quick!  
  
"What do you *mean* were staying?!?!" Pink(Er, my little nickname for her. Don't tell her though. Especially now!) screeches at a volume loud enough to bring Wizardmon back from the beyond. "What about Palmon, huh? Who knows what that-that-that Mustardmon-"  
  
"Er, Wasabimon." Joe corrects meekly.  
  
"I. Don't. *Care* what his name is Joe!! I just want to know what's he's doing to my poor Palmon!"  
  
My stomach knots as I remember those events from four summers ago... Shards, I hope she's not going through anything like I.... Oh, I can't think about it!!  
  
"Are you outta your gourd, Tai?! Now that we've gotten this close, you want us to *stop*?" Interesting. There's a little vein popping out along the side of his forehead. I've never seen it on him, but I have seen it once before on his dad, right after his interview with that Chinese ambassador was cut in favor of a segment on the local car and truck rally.   
  
"Look Tai. She can walk just fine. All she has to do is keep her weight off that ankle. It's not the end of the world." Joe's good advice falls on deaf ears. Frustrated, he grabs his medical bag and storms off, Gomamon trying to cheer him up along the way. Poor Joe.  
  
"Hey! I know!' We all jump a little as TK leaps up so quickly Patamon gets thrown off. He runs off into the trees and comes back a couple of minutes later with some thin branches and vines. "We'll make her a kind of a walking cast! That way she can keep up with us without worrying that she'll hurt it more. And we can all take turns supporting her so she won't keep putting her weight on it all the time!"  
  
That could work! I look around and see that the others appear to agree with my unspoken analysis. Pink looks exceptionally happy, probably the most eager to keep going. Maybe *now* we can all get back to the important stuff, like-  
  
"No."  
  
--Ah, crap.  
  
"Huh? But, Tai-" TK is obviously hurt by the rejection.  
  
"Kari is hurt. We're staying until she's better. It's far too dangerous for her to be-'  
  
"ALL RIGHT THAT DOES IT TAICHI KAMIYA!!"  
  
Ever seen an angry Sora? I mean a *really* angry Sora? Well, trust me, you don' wanna!  
  
She came charging up to him, anyone and everyone got out of her way *real* quick. If I weren't so stunned I would've laughed, for even Agumon, defender of Courage, scrambled back, falling over his own feet as he does.  
  
"What make you think we've got the time to putz around like this? We have a team member *missing*, in which we have a good possibility of finding her quickly, and a good possibility of losing her again! But no! YOU want to squabble with Matt, YOU want to take the longest, most difficult route, and now YOU want us to help baby-sit your little sister, who by her own admission is completely capable of walking, fer Chris'sake !!"  
  
Tai was as dumbstruck as the rest of us. "But...she's my sister...."  
  
Sora takes a deep breath through clenched teeth, and almost returns to normal as she exhales. "That's very commendable of you to think like that, Tai. But we need to find Palmon while we still can. That gorillamon may have had a change of heart ands is warning that little gasbag what we're up to. Kari will be fine. She's in a splint. TK will help her out."   
  
--I couldn't help but notice the slight blush that passes over his face. Gee, maybe I should've tried talking to him instead of Matt!  
  
"We'll even take short, frequent breaks if she feels they're necessary. But we have to move now or risk losing this opportunity forever! Understand?"  
  
I hate to tell Sora this, but...  
  
"But...she's hurt...."  
  
He doesn't.  
  
Sora does this kind of full body jerk as Tai snaps her breaking point.  
  
"Okay. That does it!"  
  
In one swift movement, she leaps forward and grabs Tai *by his hair*. "We are going *now*!" She cries as she yanks him up on his feet.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Sora! Stop! Ow!!"  
  
She pauses in front of Matt, and I tense slightly. I don't want to have to attack a friend. Not again...  
  
"Move it, Blondie!"  
  
Obediently, Matt scrambles out of her way. After they pass, he helps TK pick up Kari, who's laughing so hard she can barely stand.  
  
"Humans."  
  
I turn to face Agumon and intelligently reply, "Huh?"  
  
"Humans. I'll never ever *ever* understand 'em."  
  
Watching after the strange procession-Sora leading a doubled over Tai, deaf to his begging and apologies, TK and Matt next, Kari suspend in between. Joe, with a death grip on Gomamon, warily lagging behind with Izzy, and Patamon and Tentomon above them, Mimi, Biyomon and Gatomon dancing and clapping, chanting "Go Sora! Go Sora!" - I realize I will never probably understand them either.  
  
But, as I turn to my other best friend  
  
"I don't think I'd have it any other way."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 19-Lonely Hearts Club: Party Of One  
this time it's Goma's pov. why? cuz he's cute!(and it's been a while since I've used him)  
  
Yeesh. Whadda week it's been. First we're attacked by a bunch of deranged gorillamon led by a creature called Wasabimon that we've never seen before, then find out Palmon's been kidnapped by said Wasabimon, We're forced to walk in the hot sun for hours at a time(well, Joe did most of the walking due to the fact us water digimon just aren't built for long distance land travel), then Tai gets all paranoid and forces us to walk in the brush(with all those thorns!), finally culminating in Kari hurting her ankle and Tai wanting us to wait around for it to heal.  
  
The only highlights was the look on that stray gorillamon's face when Matt kicked him in the rear, and watching Sora drag Tai the rest of the way to this castle *by his hair*. I honestly couldn't keep from snickering. Joe was insistent on carrying me, which worked rather well in my favor, as Agumon kept throwing death glares my way, probably because he's too embarrassed to admit that he can't protect his human from the wrath of a female.  
  
But now where at the castle, and we got a big problem-there's no door! No way in, no way out.  
  
"So now what are we going to do?" Joe asks.  
  
Sora finally lets go of Tai, who stumbles back a few paces and pouts as he rubs his head. "Well, we need to find a way in. There has to be an entrance *somewhere*."  
  
"Nope." Matt replies as he comes around one side of the castle with Gabumon, TK and Patamon from the other.  
  
"Nothing?" Sora asks in surprise.  
  
"Nada. Zip. Zilch. Not even a crack in the wall." TK shoots back in frustration. "Well, unless you count those tiny slits at the very top of the turrets."  
  
"If this was the real world, I'd say that those were the places the archers would stand during a battle." Izzy drones from my left.  
  
Y'know, I've never understood why the kids use 'the real world' when talking about something or someone from their homeland. Our world is just as real as theirs. Just because we're digitally based doesn't mean that we're fantasy, that we don't have feelings!  
  
And speaking of feelings...  
  
Gabumon's lazily meandering back around the side of the castle he just appeared from, apparently unnoticed by everyone save myself. Poor Gabumon. He's taken this whole 'Palmon's missing' thing really hard. I smile slightly as I remember how TK and I found them in...a rather compromising situation? Well, it's not like they were doing anything *bad*, but they'd be awfully embarrassed if I spread what I saw around!  
  
Anyways, we stumbled onto them, they both got *really* ticked off at me, and then...stopped talking to each other. Again. I thought maybe things had cooled off between the two of them, but I've been watching him carefully since the attack, and he seems really shaken up over it. No one else ha seemed to notice-or maybe they have and, like me, aren't sure how to approach the subject? Well, somebody's always gotta be the first.  
  
"Joe, put me down, will ya?"  
  
He looks down at me blankly. "Huh? What's that?"  
  
"I said, put me down!"  
  
"What for, Gomamon?" Sheesh! When did he turn into Izzy?  
  
"So I can do the cha-cha. Yeesh! I just wanna stretch my legs a little, all right?"  
  
"Ok, ok! No need to bite my head off! I just...Oh, just be careful!"   
  
He puts me down rather gruffly and refuses to look at me. Suddenly I get the whole picture. He's afraid of losing me like Mimi did with Palmon. My conscience twinges a bit at that. So, after making sure no one else is watching, I rub my cheek affectionately against his leg  
  
"Don't worry, Joe." I say brightly. "I'm just gonna go talk to Gabumon for a couple minutes." He warms back up considerably.  
  
"Hey good idea. Maybe he can sniff out an underwater entrance. Should at least keep his mind of his 'troubles'." He smiles and winks knowingly at my stunned face before he turns around again. Why that little...when did he figure it out?  
  
I catch up to my large, furry, scaly friend almost halfway around the side. He's leaning against the wall staring up at the nearly cloudless sky with a distant expression.  
  
"Something wrong?" I ask sympathetically. I then repeat myself no less than three times before I get an answer.  
  
"Wha-huh? Oh, hello Gomamon. No, I'm fine."   
  
"Yeah. You're fine and I'm Demidevimon's twin brother. Hey, that was *meant* to be a joke."  
  
"Mmm. Good one." he replies absently, his eyes never leaving the clouds drifting past. I sigh as I roll my eyes.  
  
"Look Gabumon. I don't know who you think you're fooling, but it's not working." I glance over and see that he's now staring at the wall. That's good. It must mean I've struck a nerve.  
  
"I know how much you really care for Palmon." I continue. "You probably even feel guilty about not being able to prevent her disappearance. But...it's *nobody's* fault that happened, Gabumon! None of us had ever seen or even *heard* of Wasabimon before, how were we supposed to know he'd come charging down a hill with a bunch of numbskull gorillamon and take her away?"  
  
I walk(all right! waddle) over to stand near him. "But the best we can do now is believe in ourselves and our abilities. That and our love for each other will lead us to our goals.'  
  
'And speaking of love..." I say slyly, "When we *do* find her, maybe it's time you 'fess up and tell her how you really feel. You just might be surprised at what you find out!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
He yells so suddenly and so loudly, I jump a mile and brace myself for attack. I think I might've gone too far, and that's not a good idea when the mon you've upset has a good 70 lbs. on you.(a/n-judging by his size and Joe's ability to carry him around, I'd say Goma is no more than 20 lbs.).  
  
"That's it! That's it!" Now he's jumping up and down, but I think it's out of excitement, not anger. In fact, I'm getting the distinct impression that he hasn't heard a single sound I've made. How rude!  
  
Everyone else, alerted by the shouts, comes running(well, in Kari's case, hobbling) over to us.  
  
"What is it Gabumon?" Matt asks, both worried and slightly relieved.  
  
"I found it! I found it Matt!"  
  
"Ookaayy..." I catch him pass TK a concerned glance, which he returns with a shrug. I'm not too surprised. Gabumon's practically doing backflips in front of a smooth solid stone wall.  
  
Sigh. Love can do such strange things to a guy.  
  
"What's he babbling about?" demands Mimi irritably. "I don't see anything!"  
  
"Well neither do I, so how should I know?" Matt snaps back, then grabs his digi-partner by the shoulders and spins him around. "Gabumon calm down! What's going on?"  
  
I clamber back up into Joe's arms and peer over Matt's shoulder curiously. I haven't seen the lizard this excited since we defeated Apoclymon.  
  
"A way in! I found a way in Matt!"  
  
"Really? Are you sure? Where is it?"  
  
"Yes, yes! It's right there, see? You see it?" He jumps up and down again as he points upward. We all follow his finger up the side of the wall...  
  
"What? I don't se anything."  
  
"He's lost it.'  
  
Don't say my digimon's lost it, Tai!"  
  
"Maybe I wasn't referring to him, *Matt*!"  
  
"BOYS!"  
  
"Sorry, Sora..."  
  
"Maybe it was a trick of the light?"  
  
"Maybe...No! Wait! I see it!"  
  
"Where Kari?"  
  
"Up there!"  
  
Kari's pointing too, but she's using her other hand to shield against the glare of the afternoon sun. On a whim, I follow suit and look again.  
  
"Hey, I see it now too!"  
  
"You do Goma?" Joe asks me in surprise.  
  
"Yeah! Shield your eyes like me and Kari are doing, and look straight up about, oh say, 20 feet."  
  
One by one, I hear them discover the cause of Gabumon's excitement. Cleverly disguised by the adjoining wall's reflection is a rectangular opening. It's so flush against the surface, and so cleverly placed, you could've stared at it all day and never known it was there.  
  
"Man, no wonder we didn't see it before!"  
  
"Tentomon, go fly up and scout it out."  
  
"Me?! Why me?!"  
  
"Because you can fly, that's why!"  
  
"No way! It's probably dangerous. They're could be some crazed bloodthirsty digimon up there waiting to consume me alive!" He rants.  
  
"That'll be nothing compared to the ones down here!" growled Gabumon. The rest of us put on our most menacing scowls(while trying to keep from laughing-Patamon just looks too cute angry!)  
  
"Oh...all right! All right!" and buzzes off.  
  
"Wait up!" cries Patamon cheerily as he lifts off TK's head. "I'll go with you! I wanna see it too!"  
  
Tentomon is clearly exasperated. "Well-*why* didn't you offer to scout it out before?"  
  
We all laugh at his smiling reply- "'Cuz it was more fun to watch you sweat!"  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 20: There's A Hole In The Castle, Dear Eliza, Dear Eliza  
back to normal view now  
  
"So how's it look, you two?" Tai asked as the two flyers landed.  
  
"Well, we couldn't see very far in. It was very dark, maybe it's a tunnel?" Patamon replied, settling again on his partner's head.  
  
"Quite possibly an air duct." calculated Izzy. "It probably runs all throughout the castle. We can get the drop on them! It's perfect!"  
  
"It's not very big though." squeaked the little flying guinea pig. "We'd have to go in single file-those of us who'd fit in it, anyway." he added as he eyed Gabumon's girth.  
  
"So only one of us goes in. Question is, which one?" He bravely looked Sora in the eye(as he stood out of reach). "*Not* Kari, she's in no condition to do it."  
  
Kari looked dejectedly down to the ground. She knew he was right, but that didn't make her any less willing to help. TK watched after her sadly. Ever since she'd gotten sick when they were battling the Dark Masters four years ago, he'd vowed to watch over her and keep her safe. He hated to see her so unhappy. It made him feel like he'd failed her somehow. So what could he do to brighten her pretty face? To bring back the sweet smile in her eyes? Make her see him as a hero? And since when had her opinion of him become so important??  
  
sigh*Only one thing to do then...*  
  
"Well," he began hesitantly, Howzabout-"  
  
"Why not Izzy?" suggested Matt.  
  
"IZZY?"  
  
"Me?!"  
  
The assorted members stared at the blonde teen as if his head had suddenly popped off like a balloon.   
  
"Sure, why not? He'll fit in, won't he? And with that computer of his, he'd probably get through and find a way to let us in the quickest."  
  
"Umm.." Izzy raised his hand behind his head nervously. "couldn't I just direct someone else which way to go?"  
  
"Oh, like you did for me in that maze in those ruins four years ago?" Mimi asked bitterly.  
  
"I *told* you Mimi! I lost the connection!"  
  
*Snort* "Yeah, right. Whatever." she sniffed.  
  
"I did!"  
  
"Look, regardless of *past* events, " Matt glared at the now-silent-but-still-fuming Izzy, "Someone has to go in there and see where that entrance leads. Tai, you're our leader-you decide."  
  
The big haired man-child drew in a deep breath and began to think deeply  
  
*"Matt's right. It is my decision. But it's awfully dangerous since we don't even know what's up there, or even where it goes! I just can't send anybody, but which one? Matt, me, and Joe are far too big. Sora and Mimi are smaller, but even if Mimi was willing to dirty her clothes I don't think they'd really be able to get very far. Kari's the smallest, but I don't like the idea of sending her, even if her ankle wasn't hurt. So that just leaves TK and Izzy. TK is smaller, and his digimon is stronger when digivolved, but Izzy has his computer know-how. Of course, that will mean nothing if his laptop won't function up there...*  
  
The group waited semi-patiently as their leader slowly processed all the pros and cons of his momentous decision. Finally, when the tension was just becoming more than they could bear, Tai made his choice.  
  
"Izzy."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"You're the brains of this outfit. *You're* the one who figured out the cards in Myotismon's castle, remember? If it hadn't been for you, who know what might have happened to Kari and our families in the 'Real World'. Just...think of this as another challenge!"  
  
"Tai's right." Mimi agreed solemnly. "And better you than me, so good luck!" she finished brightly.  
  
"Thanks a lot." the black-eyed boy muttered darkly.  
  
"Well, good luck Izzy! I'll be here waiting for you when you get back!"  
  
" Ahh, not so fast Tentomon! If I'm going, *you're* going too! Besides, you're the only flyer strong enough to lift me."  
  
"Oh, for the love of-! Oh, all right! But if I get eaten, it's all *you're* fault!"  
  
"I'll take that chance. Now let's get going."  
  
"Good luck Izzy." said Tai. "Use your digivice to contact us if you two get into more than you can handle. We'll blow up the place if we have to."  
  
"Thanks Tai."  
  
Mimi stepped up with pleading eyes and clasped hands. "Please find her quickly Izzy. For me?"  
  
"Hey, don't worry Mimi. We'll have her back in a nano!" he assured her, and then blushed heavily as the pink clad girl flung herself on him in a relieved embrace.  
  
"Hey! What about me?" demanded the insect digimon. She obliged by giving him a hug, though on a considerably more formal scale.  
  
"Good luck!" her voice quivered as she stepped back, where Matt and Tai put their arms around her semi-protectively. Izzy checked to make sure his laptop and digivice were secured, returned Joe's wink and thumb's up signal, and finally grasped the pincher of the now-hovering insect.  
  
"And away we go!" Tentomon cried as he lifted Izzy up, straining a bit against the additional unfamiliar weight.   
  
The rest watched silently as the pair lazily neared the opening. Izzy reached out, grabbed the rim of the rectangular hole. Once, he lost his footing, slamming himself against the wall and causing his friends to gasp in terror, but he quickly regained it with his partners help. I a few moments, his lower half slipped into the smooth wall, leaving nothing of his presence behind but a small blip on a digivice.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Whew! Ok, we're in! Now what? Well, u'll just have to keep reading, won't u? See u soon! Till then, entertain yourselves by trying to figure out if I'm implying Jyoushiro!! lol!  
  



	8. Perfect Flaws: Part 6

Our story thus far: Kari gets hurt, and Sora gets pissed! And what unique results occur! Could TK be falling under the same spells as our 2 heroes? And why *do* the humans refer to their homeworld as the 'Real World'? But most importantly, Izzy and Tentomon are in! Well, in an air duct anyway. But it's a start....  
  
And now...  
A.S.D.A-Except for Serenamon, Ladymon, Wasabimon, and the hunky MarquisDemon, who belongs to me!  
  
  
Perfect Flaws  
by Nefertanya Dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
Chapter 21-Who Is The Mole?  
  
"Ouch! Tentomon, watch it back there!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Aurgh! I can't see a thing in here!"  
  
"Well, what are you looking at me for? I'm no firefly!"  
  
Izzy sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Even if you were, there wouldn't be enough room for you to pass by me to lead. Hang on a sec..." He began to fumble through his pack.   
  
"Prodigious!" he cried as his search yielded a small think stick.  
  
"Congratulations. You've found Mimi's lost mascara." the bug digimon replied dryly.  
  
"It's not make-up, Tentomon.!" the genius snapped back. "It's a flashlight, see?" he gave the barrel a small twist, and sure enough, a thin beam burst out of one end. As the teen waved it around, it was evident the beam wasn't strong enough nor wide enough to illuminate very much at one time, but nonetheless, it was *light*.  
  
"Looks like this travels down quite a distance. Probably there are branches running off in every direction. Let's see what my laptop can do...." he rapidly typed in numbers and phrases. Suddenly the screen shifted and created an odd maze. "Excellent. Now all we have to do is follow it....here!" He pointed to one corner.  
  
"Why there?"  
  
"It leads to a large space. In a castle like this, it usually means a Great Hall. We can spy and not be seen!"  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Well, let's start crawling."  
  
The duo padded their way silently down the cold steel tunnel, the mini flashlight gripped tightly between Izzy's teeth. His knees and the palms of his hands were getting numb and sore from the chill and the occasional raised rivet. Every so often, he'd suddenly pause to check their bearings. Unfortunately for Tentomon, these sudden stops were random and quite often unannounced.  
  
"Will you *please* give me some warning when you're going to do that?!" he buzzed in frustration after slamming into Izzy's rear once again.  
  
"Sorry." the red-haired genius pretzeled himself to look back at his friend in the narrow pathway. "The duct appears to get a little wider a few feet ahead. We'll take a break then."  
  
"Oh goody! I'm hungry."  
  
"And you'll have to stay that way. I didn't bring any provisions."  
  
"Whaaaa????" he sweatdropped.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Tentomon's antennae drooped miserably. He grumbled under his breath as he resumed shuffling behind his charge and the thin beam of light. As they reached the designated rest stop, a new obstacle presented itself: the tunnel they occupied suddenly branched of in three different directions.  
  
"Hm, now which way? Let's see...." Clasping the penlight in his teeth, he pulled open his laptop and began typing furiously. "Okay....Uh-huh.....No, that's not right....Ah! Here we go!" He quickly snapped it shut and replaced it into its carrier.   
  
"This way." he replied with a wave and shuffled up the leftmost tunnel. They traveled slowly, shuffling along for what seemed like eternity in the claustrophobic silence. Eventually, the light flickered and died, forcing the duo to pause every few seconds to check Izzy's map to ensure they were going in the right direction. Izzy quickly grew tired of having to constantly reach for his laptop, so he opted to push it in front of him.   
  
*PAD PAD PAD SCRAPE PAD PAD CLICK* The continuous rhythm became a source of comfort for the adventures. When they were forced to abandon it to check their position, the silence pressed in on them like a wet wool blanket, and they eagerly tried to restart the pattern as quickly as possible.  
  
"Izzy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do you think no one thought of TK or Patamon or Gatomon? Don't get me wrong, but they *are* smaller than either of us."  
  
"Well, Kari's hurt, so she's out, and Tai probably thought Gatomon would be too worried if she wasn't there to protect her. Although I do admit that her cat vision would come in very handy right about now." he growled as he banged his head against a low-lying sheet of metal.   
  
"Hmm. I guess that makes sense." the wine-colored digimon pondered as they paused once more. "But TK and Patamon weren't hurt?"  
  
"No. But I strongly suspect that Matt wasn't to keen on sending his little brother up here. That(and the fact I *was* better qualified) was most likely why he nominated me before TK could offer."  
  
"But TK can take care of himself."  
  
"And Matt knows that. But like Tai, he still needs to feel like he's got to protect his younger sibling." He smiled. "As much as those two like to pretend they're completely different, they really are cut from the same cloth."  
  
"Humans are cut from cloth?!?"  
  
Izzy rolled his eyes. "It's just an expression, Tentomon!"  
  
"Oh. So where *do* humans come from then?"  
  
Izzy sweatdropped and he hemmed and hawed, grateful the darkness hid his flushed expression. "I'll explain later. *Much* later." he added under his breath.   
  
"*Anyways*, we are the best qualified for the job. Without a suitable map like the one my computer created, someone could be lost in these ducts forever! Besides," he smiled as he reached out to ruffle his partner's antennae, "It's been ages since you and I went on an adventure together!"  
  
"Hmph." the bug sniffed. "I'd rather be adventuring through your mom's latest dinner recipe."  
  
Izzy rolled his eyes again with a groan. He sometimes wondered how *he'd* gotten the pessimistic digimon so much unlike him. But then again, they were a lot alike as well. Tentomon liked electric things(particularly when food resulted from they're workings) and could actually beat his score on Minesweeper and Doom!   
  
No, it was never easy for him to stay mad at the guy. He was probably the most supportive when he felt down, the proudest of his gift of natural curiosity. His love for Izzy had made him realize his own gifts were best shared with the people around him. That same love received was well returned, a gift that had allowed Tentomon to reach his Ultimate level of MegaKabuterimon and destroy the evil Vademon.  
  
So they had different personalities. They only served to complement and strengthen the other.  
  
"Uh, Izzy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you sure we're supposed to be going this way?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure, buddy. It was on the map wh-oof!" His progress was abruptly halted by a strong, immutable object.  
  
"OW! What the..?" He reached out a gloved hand to grope the darkness.  
  
"A dead end?? But how? That's not on the map!" Izzy began to type with a furious passion. He quickly realized with horror that while he was lost in thought, he'd gotten them lost as well. They were in a completely different tunnel than the one they should've been in, taking them *way* off course!  
  
*Ok, don't panic, don't panic!* he thought as his mind raced for a solution. The duct was too narrow to switch places, Tentomon would have to lead. But could he even turn around? He experimentally tried to shift around, and succeeded in ending up on his back.   
  
"Izzy! This is no time for a nap!" scolded Tentomon.  
  
"Don't get cute. I was trying to turn around. Obviously, this place is too narrow for me to do so. How about you?"  
  
Tentomon began to turn, only getting about halfway around before getting jammed.  
  
"Ahh!! Izzy! I'm stuck! Help!!" he shrieked, flailing his pinchers wildly.  
  
"Shh!! Calm down!" Izzy hissed as he somehow managed to grab hold of a pincher. "The whole palace will find us!" He yanked as hard as he could, and with a *pop*, the bug was back in his original position.  
  
"Phew! That was close."  
  
"Mm. Well, neither of us can turn around, so we'll have to go backwards till we're back on track. Ready?"  
  
"Now maybe I can stop slamming into you when we have to stop!"  
  
"Ha ha. C'mon, ready? On my count. One-" he stepped back with one leg, and Tentomon responded with the complementing foot.  
  
"Two-" Now they used the other leg, and so began a choreographed retreat.  
  
"One....Two...One....Two...One....Twooooooooo!!!!!!"  
  
The rhythm slipped away as did the floor. The red-haired teen slid at high velocities through the total darkness. Numb from the surprise descent, all his incredible brain could allow was one continuous scream. His hands and feet tried to gain purchase, but the chute's smoother than glass surface refused such a notion.   
  
There was a flash, and then a sudden flare as Izzy's wild ride came to an abrupt halt as he landed on something *very* hard. He groaned as he shifted to rub his sore behind.   
  
"Don't. Move."  
  
Izzy flashed open his eyes to see a sharp pointy object aimed menacingly at his throat.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 22- Top O' The Mornin' To Ye!  
  
It had been a good life, Izzy mused. Other than the trauma of finding out he was adopted, things had been rather...prodigious. He had helped save not one but two worlds, had learned how invaluable his curiosity truly was, and friendship depended on the trust and love you held in your own heart as well as that of others'.  
  
His only real regret was that he was letting Mimi down.  
  
"IZZY!!" an echoing voice called from above him.   
  
Tentomon!   
  
A glimmer of hope worked its way through his heart. Maybe he didn't have to cash in his chips just yet! The cry had also startled his assailant, causing the point of the object to waver and dip. Izzy took advantage of this by scrambling backwards and on his feet, mindful to watch the weapon.  
  
"Izzy, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, but get ready to digivolve!"  
  
"No problem. I'mwahahahhhh!!!" Izzy turned to stare at his digimon partner, whose antennae were sticking straight up in shock.  
  
"Serenamon!" he cried happily and barreled past Izzy.  
  
"Tentomon!?!" Izzy shrieked in disbelief as his partner ditched him and glomped on to the girl in front of him.  
  
Girl?  
  
Now that the shock and threat of imminent bodily harm had been lifted, Izzy got his first real good look at his attacker. A female humanoid, a scant head taller than him from the looks of it. She appeared to be somewhere around his age, though if she really was a digimon, she could be far older. Her clothes were relatively medieval looking- an emerald green peasant skirt that reached mid-calf, with a black border around the hem that had gold embroidery on it. A white blouse with puffy sleeves was covered by a black bodice that had more embroidery on it. After a few moments, he realized that the embroidery was in a kind of celtic knot pattern.   
  
Her long hair was so pale it could've passed for white, and her skin was as smooth and as pale as a moonbeam. Pale blue eyes were filled with confusion and surprise and a little bit of alarm as they beheld the spectacle her body was a part of.   
  
"I'm so glad to see you again!" The bug buzzed blissfully as he nuzzled under her neck, oblivious to her apprehension. "It's been too long!"  
  
After a few moments, it finally dawned on him that the object of his affections was stiffer than a Javamon's board in the middle of winter(a/n: never heard of Javamon? silly ppl! go read Flora + Fauna!). Tentomon pulled back in confusion and stared sadly at the young girl.   
  
"Serenamon? Don't you recognize me? I admit I've change a bit since we last were together, but still..." he trailed off hurtfully, his antennae drooping in self-pity.  
  
The pale girl stared thoughtfully at the depressed digimon. Slightly encouraged, the shell-backed creature began to recite various places Izzy had never heard of before. That is, he wouldn't had he been listening. His mind was still trying to get over the shock of first falling, then his hard landing, and the fact that his digital partner had just ditched him *for a girl*.   
  
Although she was a rather cute girl.  
  
Ack! He shook himself and forced his mind to work properly. Mistakes could be made if one didn't have all the facts, and he knew nothing about this strange digi-girl's intentions.  
  
"...Meadow, Glimmering Pond,..." Tentomon was still dropping hints, although by this point, a more desperate edge was in his voice.   
  
"Glimmering Pond ye say?" the pale female abruptly asked, an intense look on her face.  
  
"Yes!" the bug squealed happily, "It would have been a bit over four years ago-"  
  
"Motimon?" she approached cautiously.  
  
"YES!! You remember! I knew you would! How could you forget a cutie-bug like me?" He glomped on to her again, happiness radiating off him in an almost palpable form.  
  
"A-hem! Sorry to interrupt this tender Kodak moment, but would you like to clue me in sometime before we all die of old age?" Izzy asked crossly. He wasn't mad really, just frustrated by his curiosity toward the stranger that had yet to say two words to him. The statement produced the desired results-Tentomon pulled away and stared at his human partner like he'd never seen him before now.  
  
"Oh, Izzy!" he sweatdropped, one claw behind his head, "I'd forgotten all about you!"  
  
"I'd noticed." was the terse reply.  
  
"I'm sorry. This is Serenamon. I first met her when I was Pabumon. She kinda looked after me until fate decided it was time to find you. She's an Ultimate level celestial digimon. You know, her physio-electrical attack might be of interest to you..."  
  
"Physio-electrical...?"  
  
"Aye!" Serenamon spoke proudly. "My LunaBeam Crush uses a type o' voltage that counteracts another digimon's natural electrical balance. And me Bella Donna Spores can wreak havoc on its natural magnetic fields. I'd offer t' show ya, but I'm certainly not going t'use on me little Motimon here."   
  
She spoke, Izzy noted, with a soft celtic accent. An Irish digimon? Well, that certainly explained the outfit.  
  
"Electrical balance? You mean like an aura? Interesting concept. I wasn't even aware digimon had such things, although as living creatures made of data I suppose I should've guessed."  
  
He noticed she was staring at him oddly, as if expecting something. Suddenly, a little light clicked on and he realized what it was.  
  
"Oh! Please excuse my manners! My name is Koushiro Izumi, digidestined."  
  
"Serenamon, celestial digimon." she replied with a smile as she took his outstretched hand.  
  
*Her hand is so smooth and warm* He thought as they shook hands. *Why did I tell her my full name? I've always introduced myself as Izzy before-even to the computer club president!*  
  
"And I'm Tentomon now."  
  
The odd inflection in the bug digimon's voice brought Izzy out of his head, and he quickly realized that he was still firmly holding her hand. He blushed furiously and, sweatdropping, apologized as he left go. She returned his blush as she mumbled an amused acceptance.   
  
"So...Koushiro Izumi. What brings ye two laddies t'be crawling around th' pipes, scaring a sweet lass like m'self half out of her wits?"  
  
The boys chuckled. "Actually, Serenamon, we've been traveling quite a long time in search of a missing friend of ours. We were led to believe she'd been brought to this particular castle. Will you help us?"  
  
"Why, of course I will! Why, I know every nook and cranny of this castle like the back of me hand! Now, what poor soul are we looking for?"  
  
Izzy smiled carefully. Serenamon seemed trustworthy, but who knows what had happened since Tentomon had seen her last? Was this the spy of whoever had ordered the gorillamon to attack them?  
  
"We're looking for a young Palmon close to Tentomon's age range(whatever that might be). She's about three and a half feet tall(a/n-anyone got a real height on her, I'll gladly switch this), pink flower on her head, emerald green eyes, real sweet personality. She was captured a few days ago when we were attacked by a gang of gorillamon led by a creature called Wasabimon."   
  
Izzy stopped abruptly as the pale-skinned girl went suddenly three shades paler. "What is it?"  
  
"Did...did ye say a-a Palmon? A Palmon captured by a..."  
  
"A wasabimon. Why? Why is that so important?" A sense of dread began to form in the pit of his stomach. Maybe Wasabimon wasn't a lackey like they'd all thought!  
  
"I'm-I'm afraid..."  
  
"What? What?!"  
  
"I cannae help ye find the one you seek."  
  
"What? Why not?!" Tentomon wailed. Serenamon gazed sadly at the ground and replied sorrowfully,   
  
"Because...she's no longer here to find."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 23: SHE'S WHAT?!?  
  
"No...longer...here....?"  
  
The two boys stared blankly at the digigirl in front of them, who was refusing to make any eye contact.  
  
"Serenamon...please tell me...It can't be true...Palmon's....been deleted?!" Tentomon begged softly, tears in his over-sized eyes.  
  
Serenamon lifted and quickly shook her head, eyes wide. "No, no, she's not deleted, Tentomon!"  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"She's still here, but *she's* not here for ye to find. Follow me, and I'll try to explain a bit more. Koushiro-" she cast pleading eyes in his direction, "-You've just got to trust me. I know you've only know me for a short while, but I speak the truth! If ye wish to regain your friend, we must act quickly! Please! I know what I'm saying sounds dubious at best, but I know you'll understand my reluctance once you see her!"  
  
Izzy, still doubtful, collapsed under her pitiful gaze. "Okay, let's go."  
  
She smiled brightly, and he was hard pressed not to join her. "We must be careful. This castle may appear empty, but there are eyes and ears everywhere. Follow close and say as little as possible. Whisper when you must."  
  
They quickly crept through the hallways, ducking behind various edifices and columns at her silent commands. In spite of himself, Izzy was growing captivated by Serenamon's quick grace. She slipped through the winding passages like an earthbound angel. Or maybe a cat.  
  
A cat.  
  
Gatomon. At the thought of her, the teen genius was reminded of Mimi and ultimately the reason why he was skulking about a potentially deadly castle with a female who may or may not be on his side.   
  
"So do you mind explaining where you fit into all of this?" he hissed as they waited out to very chatty Gazimon maids.  
  
"Izzy!"  
  
Serenamon chuckled softly. "It's all right, Tentomon. Koushiro has every right to ask such things." she paused several seconds more, carefully watching their unwanted company. Izzy was about to scream for her to get on with it when she began to speak.  
  
"D'ye know whose castle this is?"  
  
He blinked, confused by the apparently new train of thought, and shook his head. "Uh, no."  
  
"This is the home and hearth of the digimon lord known as MarquisDemon. He is a very handsome, very proper digimon. But he is also very dangerous."  
  
"Is he a Dark Master we never knew about?" Tentomon buzzed worriedly.  
  
"A Dark...? Oh! No, no. He's not one o' those filthy has beens. He's dangerous because he's so...normal."  
  
The maids had walked away by this point, so the pale girl took off again, forcing the boys to scramble after her, their curiosity burning. But the fire could not be quenched until they could pause again. Finally-  
  
"What do you mean-dangerous because he's normal?"  
  
"I mean, unlike the Dark Masters, who desired power in any form and cared nothing but for themselves, MarquisDemon has a gentle side. He cares about his troops, sees that his castle is running smoothly. But sometimes temptation becomes too great, and corrupts his motive."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Well I don't!" Tentomon whined.  
  
"It's like this, old buddy. Let's say someone came up to you and offered you to reach your Mega level, or even higher, without a crest."  
  
"As you would say, 'Prodigious'!"  
  
Serenamon let out a sharp bark of laughter, attracting the attention of some passing Floramon.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know. But it came from over there."  
  
The Floramon drew closer. The spiky-haired boy searched frantically for a distraction. His eyes lit o0n a small chunk of plaster that had fallen off one of the bas-relief sculptures. Quickly he kicked it as hard as he could, launching it into a suit of armor in the opposite direction, where it landed with a loud Ping! It worked.  
  
"Hey, there it is again!"  
  
"Yeah, but it's coming from over there now."  
  
The pair walked towards the armor, absorbed enough that the didn't notice the buzz of Tentomon's wings as he flew past with his friends. When it seemed safe again, Izzy continued with his explanation.  
  
"Ok, you've got the option to go Mega. You'd take it?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"What if you could never return to your rookie stage ever again?"  
  
"Weelll....I guess so. Yeah."  
  
"Even if it meant I had to be killed in the process?"  
  
"WHAT?!? What kind of bargain is that?!" the bug shrieked indignantly. Thankfully, no one overheard the echoing cry. "Your my friend! The only reason I'd be going Mega, or digivolving at *all* for that matter, is to protect you! Well, and the crest, and the digital world-but still, you're a big part of it!"  
  
The heart of the teen genius welled up with emotion. "Aw, whatta pal. C'mere big guy!" He glomped onto the low-flying insect, who flushed furiously and tried to squirm away. "See, that's what we mean, Tentomon. A Dark Master, Myotismon, or Devimon wouldn't have thought twice about knocking me off if meant they could get more power."  
  
"Oh." Tentomon croaked in Izzy's grip.  
  
" 'Course, one never knows exactly what one will choose when faced with such temptations. MarquisDemon has a good intentions, but not always the will to carry through. Rather tragic figure, don't ye think?"  
  
Her pale eyes grew dark and she came to an abrupt halt. "Och, listen to me defending the mon when he still holds a piece of my soul!"  
  
Digital monsters had souls? An interesting concept. Izzy wondered why he'd never thought about it before.  
  
"Your soul?"  
  
"Aye. It's what keeps me from just leaving this castle. His guarantee he'll always have a clean bathroom." She spat hatefully. She took a deep breath, released it, and then turned to calmly face the two digidestined. "Now, which way ye be wantin' to go? If we go left," she pointed down one hallway, "we'll be going further into the castle. If we go right," she pointed down the other way. "We'll be heading for the front door, which, as you may have noticed, is sealed away from outside view. Cuts down on encyclopedia salesmon."  
  
"Yeah, we noticed." the bug confirmed. "So which way now, Izzy?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I've been meaning t'ask- Iz-zee?" Serenamon questioned.  
  
"Um yeah...That's my nickname. All my friends call me by it. Uh, you can too, you know." he replied with a warm smile.  
  
"Ye don't like to be called Koushiro?" she queried, slightly worried.  
  
"Oh no, that's not it! It's just, well...everyone's just always called me Izzy."  
  
Serenamon grimaced. "Well, I dinnae like it. Ye have a name, and by that ye shall be called. Now, which way shall I take ye, *Koushiro*?"  
  
"..."   
  
The spiky-haired teen was a bit befuddled by the girl's odd behavior. But then, she *was* a digimon. Some quirks always seemed to come with that job. So he focused his attention to the task at hand. The plan had been to find a way to get the whole team inside. They should head towards the door. On the other hand, Serenamon had said Palmon was there, and yet not, and that the castle's lord stole souls. Had he taken hers? Or perhaps she meant that she was at another level? It would be more advantageous to go find her now, with only the three of them. But this guy had an army-if they were caught they'd be easily overwhelmed.  
  
"We go right. I believe our quest will be most successful with the addition of our friends."  
  
Both digimon agreed and the set off quickly. "So..." the blue eyed female inquired, "You're a digidestined?"  
  
"Mm-hmm." Izzy agreed happily, and began to share the wild adventures he and his friends had endured. Tentomon interrupted often to embellish his role or otherwise 'correct' Izzy's retellings. Needless to say, the distraction helped pass the time quickly, and they were soon at the massive portal.  
  
Izzy stared in awe at the complex system of pulleys that were scattered around them in clusters like metal shrubbery. "Whoa."  
  
"This has to be done in a certain way. Otherwise, we may set off an alarm or any number o' traps. Now Tentomon, when I tell ye, pull down on that lever up there."  
  
Tentomon flew quickly over to a set of 3 levers. "This one?"  
  
"NO! the one to your left! No, your other left!"  
  
"Oh, okay!"  
  
"Koushiro, when Tentomon pulls that switch, *immediately* begin to turn this crank *counter-clockwise*. If you don't, well..." she hitched up her long green skirt to revel a long dark scar marring the smooth pale surface of her upper calf and lower thigh. "...Not nice things happen."  
  
Izzy nodded and grunted a reply, pretending to be thoroughly engrossed in the crank's workings so she wouldn't catch his blush.  
  
Satisfied, the lass walked over to a large rusty wheel. She stretched to accommodated the large wheel, and, with a grimace, slowly began to turn it. With a great moan of protest, it obeyed and creakingly began the sequence. Giant gears began clacking so loudly Izzy couldn't understand why the entire castle had yet to come running.  
  
"Pull it!" Serenamon shouted, barely audible over the din. The bug, expecting the lever to be as rusty and hard to maneuver as the wheel, over compensated and was rewarded for his extra effort by nearly being squished between the teeth of several gears. Izzy barely noticed his friend's predicament, however-he was too busy turning the crank as fast as he could. Light piddled, then poured throughout the room as the massive door came apart from its center in four parts.  
  
Finally, the crank would go no further, and the gears grew silent. Izzy was extremely grateful-his arms felt like used rubber bands by this point.  
  
"Hurry now! Shoo, shoo! The doors only stay open for five minutes!"  
  
"What about you?" worried Tentomon.  
  
"I cannae leave. Not while that bastard has me soul! Join your friends. Explain the situation, and meet back her at sundown. We'll work together and free your friend from temptation." She quickly hugged the sad bug and pushed the duo into the sunlight as far as she could go. Izzy paused a second longer and turned to her.  
  
"Thanks for all your help, Serenamon. And no hard feelings about trying to kill me before."  
  
"Kill you?!" she laughed. "Who's the one who came crashing down on me?"  
  
She blew him a kiss and ran back inside, leaping in between the narrowing entrance like a Siamese. The boy genius stared after her in surprise, he hadn't anticipated the display of affection. A pang of concern bit his heart. What would happen to Tentomon if Serenamon turned out to be just stringing them all along?  
  
"Izzy? Hey, Izzy, over here!"  
  
"Huh?" Tai was streaking towards him, the others not far behind. A mix of relief and worry was etched in each face.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"We're fine!" buzzed Tentomon. "We met an old friend of mine who's given us a lot of help, and even knows where Palmon is-well, sort of."  
  
For Tentomon's sake, Izzy thought, she'd better be on the level.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 24: A Fate Worse Than Death?  
a/n- I'm trying something a little different. ** indicates once again that it's Gabu's pov, while :: means we're in Gomavision.  
  
"Where is she? It's almost sundown."  
  
"She'll be here! She promised! Well, practically anyway."  
  
**Apprehension fills the air as we're forced to wait outside the wall where Izzy and Tentomon emerged from but four hours ago. Inside this oppressive structure lies the object of my, er, our desire. Supposedly anyway. The female digimon that Tentomon claims as an old friend said she was there, but that she wasn't. Izzy believes she means that Palmon may have been forced to a different level.  
  
I'll kill him.**  
  
:: Celestial digimon. Very rare humanoid virus-type digimon with incredible assaults that specifically work on a digimon's personal energies. They're also known to be hot-tempered and treacherous. And yet Tentomon speaks of her as if she was a sainted angel. Well, I guess even Ogremon had a good side... ::  
  
**Izzy said the girl couldn't leave the castle because it's owner claimed part of her soul. A soul-stealing digimon. Shards, what a horrible creature. I'd always thought they were the stuff of tales told by the clan elders to keep babies and in-trainings in line. I never really believed in such things. Did Palmon? Did she know what was coming? Has he taken her sweet soul to use for his own dark purposes? If he did, I'll kill him!"  
  
No....  
  
I'll beat the daylights out of him, *then* I'll kill him!**  
  
A sudden *crack!* caught all of their attention, and they turned to the smooth black wall. It was slowly separating again, the four corners retracting from each other like magnets faced the wrong way. As the weak light from the departing sun illuminated the interior, a pale figure came into view.  
  
"Koushiro! Tentomon!" she called urgently. "Quickly, quickly!"  
  
The two boys understood immediately and began to shoo the others inside.   
  
"C'mon, c'mon! That door stays open for only four more minutes!"  
  
"Koushiro?" Joe asked with a smirk, causing Izzy to blush slightly.  
  
"Move!" he cried gruffly, and pushed the taller boy harder than he should've, causing him to trip up and fall into Mimi.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Mimi! Are you okay?" Joe asked as he carefully checked for any signs of damage.  
  
"I'm okay Joe. Really!" she giggled, enjoying the attention.  
  
"Come on Mimi. Let me give you a hand getting over." He gallantly held out his hand so that she could use him as balance when she stepped over the ledge, which by now was a foot high and continuously rising. Before she could accept his chivalry, Matt, already inside, grabbed her hand.  
  
"I got her Joe."  
  
Surprised by his sudden appearance, he allowed Matt to whisk an equally surprised Mimi away.  
  
"Huh." he blinked. "Well."  
  
"Joe!"   
  
Once again the blue-haired boy went flailing forward as something slammed hard into his lower leg. Gomamon glared up at him with a stern pout.  
  
"Will you hurry up Joe? The doors are gonna close real soon." True to their design, the giant gears had continued to reverse their processes and the foot high ledge Mimi had stepped over was now nearing three. Acting quickly, Joe grabbed the small sea lion around the middle and, clutching him to his chest, made a mad dash to the entrance, and vaulted over the edge. Unfortunately, his luck did not keep up with him, and his foot nicked the edge, catching Joe by surprise. As a result, he landed-right on top of poor Gomamon.  
  
"Sorry, bud."  
  
Oooh...."   
  
"Are we all in?" Tai asked as TK and Kari helped the two fallen friends. A quick head count reveled the presence of sixteen heads. "Good. Now let's go find Palmon!"  
  
"I *told* ye!" the pale newcomer wailed. "You won't find her!"  
  
The wild haired brunette whirled angrily to Izzy. "*You* said she was here! What are we doing risking our necks for your girlfriend if she's not?!"  
  
"I *SAID*, " Izzy snarled back, blushing furiously, "She's here, but apparently not as the Palmon we know!"  
  
"Well what the hell is *that* supposed to mean?"  
  
"I'll show ye." Serenamon strode past purposefully, her cheeks also stained crimson by Tai's comment, and began walking quickly.  
  
:: Man! For someone on two legs she sure moves quick! Or maybe I'm just slower because I'm still sore, seeing as *someone* decided to be a show-off and play 'Pin-the-Gomamon-to-the-floor'! I need some serious transportation here! ::  
  
"Joe, lemme up!" I plead as I try to grab his pant leg.  
  
"What? Aw, c'mon! I carried you all day! You should be the most energetic creature in this castle!"  
  
"And I probably would be, if you hadn't decided to go all macho and try and pole-vault that ledge!" I'm still trying to get a grip on him, but all I've managed to do is succeed in continually make him trip up.  
  
"Augh! All right, all right! You win!" he cries as he scoops me up.  
  
See? Persistence always pays off in the end! ::  
  
** Strange how excited you can get when you're about to face something you dread. I remember the last time I felt this way. Back when we were battling Myotismon, and Izzy deciphered that prophecy. It was so strange, knowing that your truest friend could possibly get deleted, yet also knowing you could do something you nor the bulk of your kind have never done before.   
  
And now I have this feeling about finding Palmon. Sure I want to find her. I want to hug her and tell her how sorry I am that she got taken and make everything like it was, but will she really let me? We were barely on speaking terms when she disappeared. And what did this MarquisDemon do to her? Will she recognize any of us? Will she be furious we kept looking? Has he gotten her pure soul? Could we get it back? Have we lost her forever?  
  
Shards, I hope not. A future with no possibility of ever seeing that slightly crooked, yet perfect smile of hers would be bleak indeed. A lifetime without peering into the trusting depths of her emerald eyes? Unendurable. Never being able to-" **  
  
"Gabumon! Where the hell you think you're going?!" Matt hissed angrily as he yanked his digital partner in the nick of time, preventing him for running into the next room and blowing their cover to the three Gazimon maids inside.  
  
"Anyone else notice that all the digimon in the castle we've seen are female?" noted Gatomon.  
  
"Really? How can you tell?" Tai asked, earning a slap upside the head by Sora while Agumon stared at him in utter disbelief, a slight blush crossing the bridge of his snout.  
  
"Marquis Demon keeps only females inside the castle on a permanent basis. He seems to be under the impression that they are...easier to control than the males." She snarled on the last part, and her fist clenched so tightly she snapped off a piece of the façade she was leaning on.  
  
The team sweatdropped, suddenly unsure of what to say or do in the face of such brute strength in someone so unlikely. They needn't have worried, however, for as quickly as the temper flared, it crumbled away like the stone in her hand.   
  
"We're almost to the courtyard. That's usually where he keeps her around this time o'day. We're most fortunate that he was called away on some type o' last minute business. We won't have t' fight him yet."  
  
:: Oh, greaat, like *that* doesn't sound suspicious! 'Called away on business.' She really means 'cleverly disguised so he can get the drop on us', I'll bet. I flex my claws gently on Joe's shoulders, and feel the same tension in them. My Joe's always been a pessimist, though he tries harder now not to be. I bet he's probably imagining scenarios that are far worse than my own! ::  
  
** I know it's my imagination, but we're so close I swear I can smell her! I wonder if she think I was being awfully forward if I gave her a big hug? If I hold out until Pink finishes bawling over her, and act real casual about it, I bet she'd never notice the fact I'd be dancing on air!   
  
I can see the gates! A few moments more, and soon... **  
  
Serenamon, her anxiety palpable, forced them to pause. "Be cautious! I dinnae know what guards he's left behind. And please, remember that whatever you see, deep down her heart is that of the friend you love."  
  
:: Rather ominous words, dontcha think? ::  
  
** Why is she looking at me like that?! How could she know? **  
  
"Gabumon! Agumon! C'mere for a sec."  
  
:: I watch from my perch on Joe's shoulders as Tai and Matt fall to the end of the line with their partners and begin whispering seriously. Being the strongest of us digimon, they'll probably be expected to use extra caution if this 'Serenamon' proves to be a liar. Lotsa luck keeping Gabumon focused. Ten digi-dollars says he'll outrun Mimi as soon as his l'il Palmie comes into view!  
  
"We're here." Serenamon says softly, and swings open the gates.  
  
The courtyard is a Palmon paradise! Beautiful flowers bloom everywhere, even in the cracks of the fountain, which burbles peacefully in the center. The stars are beginning to twinkle overhead, and a cool night breeze tickles our nose with the scents of lilies and roses. ::  
  
"If I've guessed correctly, she should be just around the bend in this path. Now, before we go any further, I-Mimi!! No! Wait!"  
  
Serenamon's words landed on deaf ears as the headstrong fashionplate tore down the path, far too eager to see her beloved friend again to be concerned about such petty things like warnings. As her quarry came into view, her eyes widened in stunned horror. The celestial digimon threw a hand over her mouth just in time to muffle the stream of screams that poured from her melodious throat.  
  
The digidestined, minus their leaders, came running as soon as they realized something was terribly wrong. One by one, they caught up with their hysterical friend. And one by one, curious and concerned faces were replaced by stunned, surprised and disbelief.  
  
** Agumon saw the others running before the rest of us, and shouted us over. We were making sure the perimeter held no nasty surprises. Palmon probably loves this place-it's as beautiful as she.   
  
As Matt and I near the place where the others are gathered, a sickening feeling crawls into the pit of my stomach. Everyone has this weird stunned look on their face, and Pink is screaming her head off.  
  
"What's going on?" I ask, but get no reply. Agumon and Tai have seen what I have not, and now where equally stupefied faces.  
  
"Oh my God in Heaven...." Matt gasps huskily. What's going on?!  
  
I carefully push my way in between them. I've got to know what's so terrible. It has something to do with Palmon-Mimi wouldn't be screaming like that for any other reason. I finally get a clear view of the problem....  
  
What?!  
  
"No....It's not possible....." Gomamon whispers.  
  
"How...?" someone, possibly Izzy, asks.  
  
I can barely breath. I feel, but don't quite acknowledge, the tear that slips out of my eye. I've never felt like this, like someone has kicked me in my most vulnerable spots all at the same time.  
  
"She's....She's......She's....."  
  
"Human." Serenamon grimaces."  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
Ha! Gotcha going there for a moment, didn't I? I bet you never expected that kind of plot twist. So now, what will Gabumon do, seeing as his love is no longer even the same genus as he? Why would the MarquisDemon turn a perfectly innocent digigirl into such a state? Well we'll all have to wait and see, won't we?  
  
And I do apologize for the long wait. I just couldn't get motivated to type up this last chapter, what with Napster going down and a baby shower coming up! Thanx for the loyalty-I do appreciate it!  
  



	9. 

Our story thus far: So, Palmon's not Palmon anymore, but rather a beautiful human. One can only imagine the trauma Mimi's going thru, not to mention poor Gabu-chan. What will they do now? Can the process be reversed before MarquisDemon returns?  
And now...  
A.S.D.A-Except for Serenamon, Ladymon, Wasabimon, and the hunky MarquisDemon, who belongs to me!  
  
  
Perfect Flaws  
by Nefertanya Dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
Chapter 25- Revalations  
  
The cool breeze played along merrily, blissfully tugging loose petals from the flowers past a grand gazebo. Inside, someone was blithely watching the carefree moon begin to rise on her nightly sojourn through the sky.  
  
This someone was a woman. She sat properly, back straight and rigid, hands placed delicately in her lap. The wind gently teased her hair, which was a golden blonde at her roots before turning into a shade of magenta pink that reached her jawline. Past that, it turned leaf green all the way to the swell of her backside. A particularly playful gust thrust a strand in front of her blank, emerald green eyes. Automatically she pulled it away, a perfect smile never leaving her full, russet red lips.  
  
She was elegant. She was refined.  
  
She had no clue as to the commotion behind her.  
  
But her greatest flaw-in fact, her only visible flaw- was the fact that she was never meant to be a mere mortal woman.  
  
"Palmon!" Mimi used Herculean strength to free herself from the celestial digimon's firm grip. Tears streaming down her beautiful face, she ran up to her beloved friend and grabbed the perfectly manicured hands in her own grungy ones. 'What have they done to you?!"  
  
But the girl only smiled on, interested in nothing else but the rising moon through the trees.  
  
"She cannae hear ye, Mimi." Serenamon pointed out.  
  
"Why not?" the brunette demanded.  
  
It's the result of MarquisDemon's Love Phantom attack. It puts a digimon into a trance state. She's only receptive to him this way. It works on any digimon, but females are far more susceptible to it. That's...how I was captured..." She blushed slightly and cast her eyes downward in shame.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Serenamon." Sora comforted the digi-girl with a pat on the shoulder while quickly elbowing Tai, who'd been questioning the validity of Serenamon's revelation to Matt. But how can we snap her out of it?"   
  
"I was released from the spell when he obtained part o' me soul." She snarled, glaring at Tai to prove her hearing was still working perfectly. Tai wheezed and smiled apologetically.  
  
I dinnae think he's done that to her-yet. I did manage to get some of this, though." she held up a vial of a purple, viscous, bubbly substance. It looked not unlike a container full of champagne Jell-O. "It's an antidote to the attack, but...well, I'm not totally sure I have enough. I grabbed as much as I could, but Wasabimon discovered me before I could decipher the instructions."  
  
"Only one way to find out." Mimi barked, hands balled into fists on her hips. "Give it to her!"  
  
"D' ye really want to do that?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? She's my best friend, I want her back now!"  
  
Izzy bravely stepped in between the two escalating females. "Let her speak, Mimi. She's only trying to help, and she has gotten us this far. Just hear what she has to say."  
  
"Thank ye, Koushiro." the digimon replied gratefully, eliciting a few snickers from Joe and Tentomon. "Now, Mimi, what I meant was that while yes, she is still your friend, is it right to just alert her to her present condition? The shock alone may be destructive enough. Add to that the brutal fact I've no idea how much of this stuff to give her, and ye've got a real problem on your hands!"  
  
"So why even bother." Gabumon snarled bitterly.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 26- Losing The One You Love  
this is in Gabu-san's pov-it's what he's thinking while the girl's argue.  
  
She's beautiful. She's hideous.  
  
She's Palmon. She's not Palmon.  
  
My heart pulls between the two extremes, unable to settle on either, nor anywhere in between. Carefully I edge around the others so I can get a clearer view of her face. Every feature in it is perfectly sculpted. Every feature in it is hideously deformed.  
  
How can this creature be the one who stole away my heart? Where are the emerald jewels that radiated emotion? Yours are simply cheap glass imitations. Your just-so smile is mute-I've seen duplicated a thousands times. I want the slightly crooked grin that spoke volumes even when it never moved. I want skin that relishes the sun, hands that can pull down giant trees and heal deep wounds.  
  
I hate you. Your creation is flawed, you have nothing to smile about.  
  
You're just a cheap copy.  
  
"So why even bother."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 27-Stealing Back What's Yours Is Never Easy  
still in Gabuvision!  
  
"WHAAAAA????" Pink wails at me incredulously. " What's that supposed to mean??"  
  
I blink, then realize I'd spoken those last words aloud. *Oh crap.* "I mean, uh, well...." I stammer, the cordial part of me still trying to maintain peace. *The hell with it! You've lost your crush to an oversized pincushion and now are being told she's been returned in the wrong 'packaging'! Screw the nobility!*  
  
I turn abruptly to the new arrival and the princess and vent. "What I meant was why should we even believe this is really Palmon?! It looks nothing like her!"  
  
"The hair kinda looks-"  
  
"Aw shut up Agumon! Didn't anyone ever tell you about hair dye? We've all been taken for fools!"  
  
"Gabumon, calm down!" Matt looks really freaked out. I guess he's never seen me really snap before. I'm way outta line and way out of character. I take a deep breath and release slowly. I can't let Matt lose faith in me.   
  
"And if we say it is her, how do we know she still has her soul? You *did* say your Master was a soul-stealer, didn't you?" I ask sharply to Serenamon.  
  
"Aye, I said something along those lines." she replies stiffly. "But let's get one thing straight, ye mismatched breed. MarquisDemon is *not*, nor will ever *be* my Master." Her hands are glowing, her fury barely contained.   
  
"So what if we try to wake her up, and she attacks us? Or, what if we wake her up, and we destroy whatever link she had to her soul? What then?"  
  
"We still have to try, Gabumon." Mimi replies softly, sadly. Her eyes meet mine and lock them in. They are full of so much sadness, so much pain. That's when I realize she's probably gone through all these scenarios a thousand times. Perhaps hers are even worse. But she's willing to face them all to rectify her sins. Amazing how deep sincerity can run.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Mimi." I let the tears of shame sting my eyes. "I apologize. To everyone." I add, glancing at Agumon. "You're right. I guess I was just too stressed out about everything."  
  
I smile weakly, and she smiles back. All is forgiven.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 28-Waking Up Is Hard To Do  
  
"But what are we going to do?" Biyomon piped up. "If we don't know how to fix her, then what?"  
  
"Hmmm" Izzy pondered for several looong minutes as the others watched him expectantly. Finally, he glance at the precious vial still clutched in Serenamon's hand. "Well, we know that this substance has the ability to awaken her from the trance state. So it's probably in our best interest to do so."  
  
"But I dinnae know-"  
  
"If we give it to her slowly, a little at a time, perhaps we can come to the correct dosage. *Provided* we have enough." He quickly added before Serenamon could interject.  
  
The digidestined looked at each other and nodded. After all, it *was* the only viable option they had right now. And so, Serenamon and Izzy carefully tilted back the human Palmon's head and poured a few drops into her soft mouth.   
  
Everyone held their breath as Izzy massaged her throat till she swallowed...  
  
...And groaned in disappointment when nothing happened. The process continued several times more, each with the same undesirable results. Finally, the celestial digimon poured the last drop in, passing the red-haired genius a worried look. If this didn't work...  
  
"Hyuhh..."  
  
All heads swiveled as the young girl gurgled and convulsed slightly. She moaned softly, grimaced at the bad taste in her mouth, and opened her eyes. Blurred at first, Izzy and Serenamon's hopeful images appeared before her, a few inches from her face.   
  
"Palmon?"  
  
The girl blinked again. Then her eyes grew wide with fear as she leapt back, falling over the bench she had been so gracefully sitting on.  
  
"Thieves! Marauders! My lord, please help save your humble servant!" she screamed, shaking in pure terror.  
  
"Thieves? No, Palmon, no it's us! We're your friends, remember us?" Izzy pleaded, carefully edging closer  
  
"STAY AWAY!!" the digi-human shrieked, hefting a large peice of marble at Izzy. "I'M WARNING YOU!!"  
  
Disbelief rooted him to the spot. All his body seemed capable of doing was staring dumbstruck as the sweetest creature he knew used every last ounce of strength to hurl the object at his face.  
  
"Luna Beam Crash!"  
  
The teen genius processed the sensation of a powerful wave of electricity wash over him, disintegrate the marble missile, and finally make contact with his assailant. She screamed in agony as the blast knocked her off her feet, through the gazebo wall, and ten feet into the middle of a rose garden, where she finally stopped and lay still.  
  
"PALMON!! What have you done to her, you, you, you witch?!" Tears of fury stained her flushed cheeks as she rounded on the now much paler digi-girl. "She didn't know what she was doing! She thought she was being attacked! I swear, if she's hurt I will rip every bleach-bottle blonde hair from that skanky head of yours, Serenamon! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, YAMATO ISHIDA!!"  
  
Poor Matt really had his hands full, holding on to the pink-clad fury as tightly as possible while avoiding getting hit in any...vulnerable spots. Finally, TK and Tai managed to immobilize her flailing limbs, and she just seethed from the confines of the boys' grip.  
  
"Mimi, chill! You'll just make it worse if you go running in there and get stuck too!"  
  
"Koushiro." Serenamon choked, snapping Izzy back to reality, "I'm so sorry. I-just saw the brick flying, it must have been an instinct, I just reacted..."  
  
"That's okay, Serena. I'm sure she's going to be fine." He began to walk over to the ruined rosebed, paused, and shyly glanced back. "Uh, by the way....Thanks. For saving my life."  
  
  
Whee! Palmon doesn't recognize anybody, and now Izzy is showing affection for something other than his laptop?! Quelle suprise!  
BTW, I am now trying to type a half-hour each day, so the updates should come sooner than they used to. Hang in there! We're nearing the finale!!  
  



	10. Perfect Flaws: Part 8

Our story thus far: So, Palmon's not Palmon anymore, but rather a beautiful human. One can only imagine the trauma Mimi's going thru, not to mention poor Gabu-chan. What will they do now? Can the process be reversed before MarquisDemon returns?  
And now...  
A.S.D.A-Except for Serenamon, Ladymon, Wasabimon, and the hunky MarquisDemon, who belongs to me!  
  
  
Perfect Flaws  
by Nefertanya Dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
Chapter 29- Discovery  
this turns into Palmon's pov  
  
"Ow! Damn! I got a thorn in my sock!" Tai growled as he shuffled backwards out of the rosebed. He wondered how on Earth he'd managed to get roped into this mess. Rescuing crazy girls wasn't exactly his idea of a god time. A quick glance at Matt revealed the blonde carrying the other end was thinking roughly along the same lines. Carefully they laid her down, and immediately Mimi was by her side, stroking her hand.   
  
"Palmon? Palmon, *please* wake up! I'll never forgive myself if you didn't!"  
  
She's crazy! That-Palmon tried to kill Izzy! Do we really want her to wake up?" TK whispered discreetly to Kari.  
  
"TK! It wasn't totally her fault, you know that! She was most likely still under the power of that evil digimon." Her big brown eyes were filled with worry as she leaned on the young blonde. "I just hope we can fix her back."  
  
"Yeah, for Mimi's sake." he solemnly agreed.  
  
Long minutes passed again as Joe carefully checked her over for serious injury. Amazingly enough, all the sleeping beauty seemed to endure from her ordeal was a few minor scratches on her hands and feet, and a large stain on her back from her slide into the dirt.  
  
"Oooohhh...." she stirred and sat up, rubbing her sore neck.  
  
"Palmon?" Mimi whispered cautiously as the others tensed for another outburst.  
  
"M-Mimi?" the former digimon blinked open bleary eyes and smiled perfectly as they cleared up. "Mimi! How did you-"  
  
"?!?"  
  
I had been reaching up to hug her, and caught a glimpse of my hand. My *human* hand. Panic and confusion courses through me as I looked down and saw curves and bumps that shouldn't have been there.  
  
"What's happened to me?!" I wailed.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?"   
  
Gabumon! I look at him horrified before covering my face in shame. I feel so...naked. And coming from someone who never wore clothes regularly, that's saying a lot! All I can think of doing is curling up into a ball and sobbing, so I do. I wanted to be pretty like Mimi, but I didn't want this!  
  
"There, there, lass. Ye'll be all right." I look up to the young pale girl. No, wait. Not a girl. A digimon. A *virus* digimon. No fair! my mind screams. You're a humanoid digimon, ands I'm just a human! It's *not* all right!  
  
"We'll find a way ta turn ye back, don't fret 'bout that. But for now, " she turned urgently to Izzy. "We have t' leave!"  
  
"Leave? Why the hurry?"  
  
Shouldn't we try to figure out a way to help Palmon first?" scolded Sora.  
  
"Aye! But MarquisDemon will be arrivin' home soon an-"  
  
"Correction, my dear Serenamon. I have already arrived."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 30- Welcome Home  
remember this? It means we are in Pal's pov  
  
"Wow. He's so...so...."  
  
"Beautiful!" Kari finished for Sora, attracting a few stares of disbelief from Tai and TK.  
  
"Beautiful or not, pretty boy here has a lot of explaining to do!" Tai snarled.  
  
"You...YOU! You did this to me! You brainwashed me! Used me! How could you?" Palmon leapt up and began to run and attack him, but as she was a bit...top heavy in her human form and, unable to keep her balance, fell flat on her face.  
  
"My dear Palla. Why do you blame me?"  
  
Fury and humiliation clouded the digi-human's mind, and she quite forgot her friends, her lack of powers, and even about the soul-stealing abilities of MarquisDemon himself.   
  
"How could I blame you?! Look at me!"  
  
My dear Palla. Is your heart still loyal to those who betray you?" he asked smoothly, taking a calm step towards the hysterical beauty.  
  
"Betrayed? What's he talking about?" Matt fumed to no one in particular. "And here I thought we were busting our humps looking for her."  
  
A coy smile just visible, MarquisDemon was still sauntering over to 'Palla'. "Don't you remember, my love? How they drew near the fire and laughed while you were cold and alone? How they ignored your emotions, kept you from reaching your full potential."  
  
"I-I..no...I-" She stuttered. Her mind seemed to be growing duller with every pounding heartbeat. Images began to form in her mind's eye, then they began to overlap, to swirl and separate till she could no longer distinguish one sequence to another.  
  
"Palmon! Don't listen to him!"  
  
"M-m-Mimi?" *Focus on the voice!* cried her sanity. *Focus on Mimi!* But the Bishonen had far too much invested in 'Palla' to let her slip away from him so easily.   
  
"Yes, It's Mimi. You care so much for her, don't you? But why do you care? After all, aren't you just a 'walking weed with a crooked grin'?"  
  
Mimi flinched visibly as she heard the cruel words she had let thoughtlessly fall from her lips. Words of anger and frustration. Words that had haunted her every night since she'd birthed them. Words that were now quite possibly costing her friendship.  
  
"Palmon, I was so wrong.' She choked hoarsely, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Walking Weed....she had called me that...but I'd called her selfish....A war was going on in my head, creating a pounding headache that seemed to dull my thoughts even more. He was getting closer to me, but I couldn't move. And even worse, the closer he got, the more I could *feel* him. Like icy cold fingers gripping invisibly around my heart. *Help Me!* I cried mutely. *Somebody please help me!*  
  
MarquisDemon was but a few inches from me. The chill was growing worse. I forced open my eyes and saw him smirking triumphantly at me. "Don't worry, " he told me softly, "You will understand in time, love. Till then...'  
  
'Love..."   
  
"Hee-yah!"  
  
The charm was cut short as the tall, pale blonde gentleman was knocked over by a blur of white, green, and black.  
  
"Serenamon!" Tento shrieked with horror and disbelief. Had all the females gone crazy??  
  
"Ye demon!!" she cried shrilly, accent a bit thicker than usual, as she began to pummel the castle lord. "How dare ye try n' steal th' innocence o' young girls! Ye ought to be ashamed o' yourself! Who gave *you* th' right, anyhow?!"  
  
The response came in the form of a blast of powerful energy, knocking the two digimon apart. Serenamon brushed off TK and Patamon's attempt to help her back up, and staggered back up on her own power. Never once did she release the look of pure loathing and contempt from him.  
  
"What gives ye th' right?"  
  
"Ah, Ladymon. How kind of you to join us." MarquisDemon acknowledged the cold-eyed woman, gingerly rubbing his sore jaw. "May I inquire again of your assistance?"  
  
She nodded curtly. "Of course, my lord." She raised her left arm in front of her face, where it began to glow. The ball of energy shaped itself into an ornate fan spread open across the lower side of her face, revealing only those cold eyes. Again, the fan began to glow, this time a deep shade of purple  
  
"Deadly Nightshade!" she cried out. As she did, she slapped the fan shut, flinging its power at the Chosen Children like one would a Frisbee.  
  
Matt, like the others, reflexively covered his face with his arm. But surprisingly, no impact came. Cautiously, he lowered his arm and looked around.   
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 31- Property Rights   
  
The beautiful gardens where they'd found Palmon had disappeared. In it's place, a nightmarish palette lay before them. Everything seemed to waver, as if it was all a illusion. Or was this the reality, and the gardens its shadow? * We can never battle under normal conditions, can we?* Palmon griped to herself as she tried to familiarize herself. She barely stifled her scream when she turned around and realized that she was nearly on the edge of a sharp cliff. Below, a river raged, as if it desperately wanted to feed upon her warm flesh.   
  
Suddenly, lightning flashed and lit the sky, jagged purple threads that cast shadows that gave the landscape an even eerier design. In the center of it all stood MarquisDemon, cool, calm, detached, as if the sudden change in environment never happened at all.  
  
"You wish to know what right I have? Foolish little children. You could not possibly fathom the depths of my sorrows. For in them lies my birthright."  
  
Palmon came around again at the sound of the deep, masculine voice. "Sorrows?!?! Buddy, you've got a *lot* to learn about us! We've seen darkness that could eclipse your heart. We've lost more friends than we care to count because of it, people hurt and killed to slake its hunger. Suffered broken hearts...." her voice cracked, and she could no longer continue her tirade as clear memories of Leomon and Pixiemon and Wizardmon and all the others who tried to ensure their victory, all her fights with Mimi, watching Biyomon hugging her Gabumon all bubbled up inside her.  
  
"You defy me, Palla." he said disapprovingly to her.  
  
"Damn right I do! And my name is PALMON!!" A peal of thunder accented her claim of identity. Suddenly she felt a sense of release, as if whatever force that had bound her to him had suddenly been lifted.  
  
MarquisDemon apparently felt it too, but was not as thrilled about it as Palmon for some reason or other. "How sad." he snarled. "There was so much potential in you that you and I could have reached together. But now you reject your fate? Very well. So be it."  
  
"LIGHTNING BANNER!"  
  
At his command, three bolts of lightning converged upon him and, now highly concentrated, burst from between his conjoined palms (a/n: like in DBZ). Palmon avoided the attack, but now she was much, much too close to the cliff edge than she liked.   
  
"Palmon!" Mimi screamed as she took off at a dead run to help the tri-color haired girl get to safety. "Hang on! We're coming!"  
  
"I'm afraid that will be most improbable, child." Ladymon's cold, cruel voice blew over them like an Arctic blast. "Deadly Nightshade!"  
  
Again she used her fan to distort the landscape, isolating Palmon's cliff from the surrounding area by a deep ravine, the river now deeper and hungrier. The only connection to others was a small land bridge guarded by MarquisDemon  
  
"No!" Mimi wailed in despair. "You witch! What did Palmon ever do to you?!"  
  
Ladymon's calculated smirk turned into a scowl briefly. "She is wrongly coveted by my lord."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 32-   
  
While Mimi digested this tidbit, the others were working on a two-prong 'plan' of action. Basically, Matt, Joe, Gabumon and Gomamon were all tearing towards MarquisDemon while the rest all tried top think of a fast distraction. Izzy was tapping his keyboard so fast the keys never seemed to return from their depressed state, trying to calculate the odds for all the suggestions argued by the others.   
  
"Izzy?" Tentomon goaded impatiently above his head. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of just sitting there like brightly painted targets.  
  
"Just a few more nanos!" the genius growled in frustration. " I almost have it! What? No! Damn!!" he cursed as his poor overworked computer froze up. "C'mon, c'mon!!"  
  
"Deadly Nightshade!"  
  
Izzy screamed as the ground below his seat suddenly stopped existing. He closed his eyes, not wishing to see what type of death Fate held for him.  
  
"Izzy!! Hold on!" Loyal and true, the insect digimon struggled mightily to keep his beloved human from falling any further.   
  
"Tentomon!" *Thank God, thank God!* he thought as waves of gratitude coursed through his body for being supplied with such a genuine friend.  
  
But Izzy was much heavier now than when they'd been in Vademon's dimension, and Tentomon's wings were rapidly growing fatigued. Strong as his will was, his body could not keep up and he found his grip sliding...  
  
"Don't let go, Tentomon!"  
  
"I'm trying!......I...can't...hold...on....!"  
  
"Koushiro!"   
  
Serenamon caught Izzy's arm in a vice grip, but the black-eyed boy was so relieved he didn't complain. Together the two digimon pulled him to safety before collapsing on him in a smothering hug.  
  
"Hmph. I grow weary of all these petty distractions." the castle lord said in a bored tone. Tai snarled in fury, barely in control of his emotions-Ladymon's last attack had put his group closer to Mimi, but Palla was even more inaccessible now, and Matt and Joe had vanished to another part of wackoland.  
  
MarquisDemon smirked at the wild haired boy, then returned his attentions back to his creation. "My dear, I ask once again that you repent and return to my side. All shall be forgiven, my love, and we shall remain together, forever content."  
  
Tears of frustration and fury slipped down 'Palla's' face as she clutched desperately at the soil. "But I don't *want* to be with you! I don't love you, and I want to be with my friends. And don't try to tell me I'll learn to love you, 'cuz that's *never* gonna happen, I swear!"  
  
The tall male stiffened, revealing the power of her words. He stood silent, evidently at a loss for words at this 'new' development.  
  
"My good Lord." Ladymon purred, materializing behind him. "This whelp of a girl is obviously in need of some...punishment? See how she uses her words to wound your heart? Clearly then, she is not in possession of what you seek."  
  
"You...are right, my dear lady." he replied slowly, a rather sad look of longing on his half-masked face. "You reject your fate with me, Palla. You reject *me*, Palla." His features went sharp and rigid. "Therefore, I've no other choice..."  
  
"LIGHTNING BANNER!"  
  
  
  
0_0! Oh my gosh! What's he gonna do?! Guess you'll have to wait to find out, huh? But hang in there groupies! The end is just around the corner!   
  



	11. Perfect Flaws: Part 9

Our story thus far: Ack! Palmon's broke the last straw in MarquisDemon's back! What will the gang be able to do to help her, especially with Ladymon changing the scenery every few seconds?!  
  
A.S.D.A-Except for Serenamon, Ladymon, Wasabimon, and the hunky MarquisDemon, who belongs to me!  
  
  
Perfect Flaws  
by Nefertanya Dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
Chapter 33- Glub, Glub, Glub  
This is Palmon's pov  
  
Oh stars, I was going to be deleted.  
  
No! I'm human now! I'm going to die!  
  
That little revelation did nothing for my poor stomach, which was already completely nauseated from tumbling head over heels from the cliff MarquisDemon had thrown me. Bastard! Why me?  
  
All trains of thought derailed as I hit the surface of the river. I never knew water could feel so solid. It felt like my body had collided with steel. And it was *cold*. So cold. The pain I felt when I hit was almost immediately numbed by it. Unfortunately, so was everything else.  
  
My mind screamed at my limbs to move, but no go. And now a new problem presented itself. The long dress I was wearing was beginning to soak up the water, pulling me towards the bottom with it's bulk, and forcing me to use all my energy just to keep my face above water.   
  
Oh Mimi, I can't die now! I remember how broken-hearted you were when I tried to hide when you left that first time. I almost lost my chance to say good-bye, I can't do that to you again! I can't do that to *me* again! We need each other, like sisters do.  
  
But I can't swim anymore....  
  
I may be half-conscious, but I can definitely sense that something's there. Suddenly, it brushes against my fingers. Something....furry.....  
  
Ikkakumon?  
  
Survival instinct takes over and forces my hand to clamp onto it, and suddenly I feel and hear the water rushing past me as we break the surface. Once there, I drink deeply, tasting the air with every fiber of my being.  
  
"Palmon? Are you all right?"  
  
That's....not Ikkakumon's voice. It's deeper, gruffer, more noble. I force open my eyes and blink till my vision clears....  
  
"Garurumon?!"  
  
A giant amber eye stares back at me questioningly. "Climb up a bit higher? I can't do much more than tread water if you stay where you are."  
  
It dawns on me then that I'm precariously perched on his front leg. Using that leg might knock me back in, so he can only use his other 3 legs to pull through the current. Okay, so we move up. I reach out and grab for the scruff of his neck. I miss the first time, but the second grab makes purchase with his ear. I yank on it for leverage, feeling guilty when I catch his wince of pain. After a few moments of struggle, I've got myself in a comfortable position right above his shoulders, hanging on(carefully!) to the base of his ears.   
  
"Hold tight!" he calls. Like I'd do anything else. Assured I won't fall off, he kicks out towards the shore. Amazing. Who would've ever guessed that fur rumored to be stronger than steel and completely impenetrable could feel so soft? Warm too. So warm, in fact, that for a few moments I can actually forget that I'm in mortal danger and just relax against it, feeling the powerful muscles grind beneath my body. I sigh softly and circle my arms around his neck, nuzzling that soft white fur with my cheek.  
  
Then I get a lungful of water.  
  
"Sorry girl! Er, strong undertow here! Hang tight, we're almost there!" He growls as I sputter and cough. Stupid girl! Daydreaming about a male who's risking his life to save you! Good thing I'm back here, he can't see me blushing!  
  
Finally, we reach the shore, where Matt is standing with Joe and Gomamon. All three have completely stunned expressions on their faces. I wonder why?  
  
"Palmon, are you okay?" Joe asks me as I fall to my knees shivering and exhausted.  
  
"I-I'm f-fine, J-J-Joe. Ju-just r-really c-co-old." *I want my Garurumon to warm me!* my brain shouts, but he's already devolved back to Gabumon, and I know he's far too shy to take it off.  
  
Joe takes off his coat and throws it over my shoulders. Gratefully I pull the edges closer around me tighter as he briskly rubs me arms. I wonder if he's looking at me to be sure I'm all right, or wondering, like me, how human I really am.   
  
"Is she okay, Joe?" Matt cautiously leans over and pulls some of the hair out of my eyes.  
  
"She doesn't appear to be hurt, and she's cold, but doesn't appear to be hypothermic-yet. We need a change of clothes for her, but lots of luck finding those now."  
  
"Tell me about it." the blonde agreed.  
  
"It could be worse, Palmon. You're lucky Matt sent Garurumon to fetch you."  
  
"I didn't send him." Matt spoke quietly. I looked at Joe, who was looking at Matt. Did...did Garurumon really save me out of his own free will? Maybe he *does* like me!  
  
Stop it, you fool! You don't need a mirror to know he'd never want you. Especially like this. I sigh sadly and lean into Joe's warm body, allowing for a brief moment for my broken heart to overwhelm me.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 34- Hearts Do Funny Things  
this :: means Gomavision, this ** is Gabu's pov   
  
**Brrr! That water was cold! I walk away from Matt and Joe so I can shake myself off without giving them a shower. Then I devolve back to Gabumon.  
  
"Have a nice swim?"  
  
My heart stops momentarily. I glare daggers at Gomamon as he waddles around to face me, that little smirk of his annoying me no end.  
  
"What do *you* want?"  
  
"No need to snap at me, Gabumon." he replies in a mock hurt tone. "I just came over to check on my buddy."  
  
"Hmph. Well, I'm fine, okay?"**  
  
::Ha. He's so determined to be cool and detached about this, but I know him better. I could barely keep from crying myself when I watched him checking out our now human flower girl. Hate, disgust, horror, love. They were all etched in his eyes, in every gesture he made, and in his voice when he uncharacteristically blew up at Mimi.  
  
That scared me. It dawned on me then that maybe the possibility existed that he was only physically attracted to Palmon, cuz wouldn't he not care what form she was in as long as her heart was the same?  
  
But thankfully all my doubts were cleared away when that soul-snatcher knocked her into the river. I'd barely taken a breath to digivolve when we saw him plunge into the water. I knew then he still cared for her-Gabumon doesn't get his fur wet for just *anyone*!  
  
"Hey, just checking-it looked like you had a little trouble out there."::  
  
**Aw, crap, they saw that??   
  
"Er, yeah. There was quite an undertow there. Caught me off guard." I half-lied.  
  
I was so mad at her. It was so easy to before, when she was just some spell bound human princess. But when they woke her up, the voice I'd know anywhere had returned. The horror and confusion in her eyes. She hadn't known what had happened, didn't know what she looked like.  
  
But I was determined to hold a grudge. Even though I inwardly cheered as she fought against MarquisDemon's power, I didn't jump in, like I may have done. I was determined to remain distanced, like I was blaming her for leaving me or something...  
  
...Till she hit the water.  
  
I don't even remember digivolving. But there I was-er, rather, Garurumon was-leaping into that icy cold bath with no concern as to what I'd end up smelling like. In a few strides, I was close enough for her to grab onto and, unmindful that her fingers were digging into my flesh, pulled her to the surface.  
  
But then I had a problem. If I used both forelegs to swim, I could knock her off and put her at the current's mercy. But if I didn't, we'd just end up swimming in circles. So I asked her to move up to my neck. That way, her head would be safely above water and I could swim. She complied, but not before nearly ripping off my ear. Ouch. She's rather strong for a human. I wonder how much of her is still digimon underneath that pale human skin.   
  
This is the point where it got weird...  
  
I was pulling along just fine till she...well, she just sighed. That's right, she let out this soft little contented coo and snuggled closer as if we were just on a lazy stroll through the meadows. For a moment, I imagined she was doing this because she loved me, was happy to be with me. There I was, helpless against this small creature's embrace, her light body stretched out against mine like it belonged there.  
  
What I didn't realize was that I was forgetting to paddle. It took a noseful to get my head out of the clouds. I did double-time to the shore then, dumped her off at Joe's feet. Now I wanted to forget the whole ordeal. But I can still feel her phantom embrace around my neck. And of course, there's the matter of this little sea lion that seems happy to keep it repeating in my head. I wonder, could he suspect?  
  
"It was the undertow." I sat fiercely, and storm off. **  
  
::Poor Gabumon. If you'd only turn around, you'd see how much she wants you. I saw you both in the water-that was sheer bliss that caught you off guard. "Silly fool. Turn around!"  
  
Wishful thinking on my part- both of you have a pride matched only by that of your human partners. You're both waiting for the other to make the first move, aren't you?  
  
I just hope one of you makes it before it's too late.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 35- Change Of Scenery? This Is A Bit Much!   
  
"Lightning Banner!"  
  
"Luna Beam Crash!"  
  
Above the unfolding drama below, Serenamon was facing off against MarquisDemon. The remaining digidestined were doing their best to help, while trying to avoid Ladymon's dimensional rifts.  
  
"Aw, nuts!" cried TK as he and Angemon suddenly found themselves a half mile away from the battle site. "This is ridiculous!"  
  
"I'm getting rather tired of it myself, TK." The angel digimon agreed irritably. "That fan of hers seems to be our only ticket to stopping her."  
  
"Then let's figure out a way to do it so I can get my hands on *her*!"  
  
The two boys looked up at the arriving Angewomon, who gently cradled Kari in her arms.  
  
"Ooo, I hope we're getting frequent flier miles for this!" she joked weakly.  
  
"Kari! Are you okay?!"  
  
"She'd be better if she stayed off that ankle!" Angewomon chastised. Kari blushed and giggled guiltily.  
  
"Well, ready then, TK?"  
  
The young blonde nodded, eyes set with determination, and the angels flew back towards the fray.  
  
"Aim for her fan!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
It almost worked. Unfortunately, their target was somehow tipped off to the grand energy bent on her downfall.  
  
"Deadly Nightshade!"  
  
She warped out of existence, only to reappear behind the youngest of the digidestined. "You children should really learn to watch your backs!" she laughed as Angemon and Angewomon were hit by their own attacks. Severely weakened, they began to devolve.  
  
"Angewomon! Gatomon!" Kari shrieked as she hobbled over to where the latter lay as fast as she could. "That witch! When I get my hands on her...Ooh!!" she clenched her fists in wild fury.  
  
"First we've got to get close enough to do that."  
  
Both Light and Hope jumped a mile. Izzy was madly typing behind them, a grim expression on his face.  
  
"How the heck did you get here?" a bewildered TK asked.  
  
"Same as you. Ladymon. Deadly Nightshade. You know the rest. GAH!! This isn't logical!!" At the end of his rope, he smacked his laptop, then cursed as the injured electrical device froze up.  
  
"Izzy calm down!" Kari grabbed the spiky-haired boy worriedly. "What's going on? You never hit your computer."  
  
"I'm sorry Kari. But this just isn't making any sense to me. I've searched and re-searched every file on my digi-analyzer, but I can't find any trace of Ladymoin or MarquisDemon anywhere!"  
  
"What? How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know TK. Gennai put down every digimon out there. It's like they don't even exist."  
  
"Maybe he missed some? The Digital World's a big place."  
  
"Eh, It's possible, but Gennai's usually very thorough about these things."  
  
"Kari! Kaari!"  
  
Tai came flying up and fell down at his beloved sister's feet. "Are you okay? See, I knew I should've waited until you healed!"  
  
"Aw, knock it off Tai." Matt chided as he and Joe struggled up, Palmon struggling to keep her balance between them.  
  
Tai snarled at the tall blonde. "Shut up, Matt. Kari's still hurt and needs our protection-"  
  
"And what am I, kitty litter?" Gatomon protested from Kari's lap.  
  
"-And you're making light of a deadly situation here!" he finished, ignoring the little white cat's input.  
  
"I'm not making light of things. I know *exactly* what kind of mess we're in." Matt said coolly. "And don't make me get Sora."   
  
"I..You...Wha...." The wild haired boy sputtered as everyone but Palmon laughed knowingly.   
  
"All kidding aside, I really think we should end this battle and find a cure for Palmon." A thought struck him, and he turned to the waterlogged girl. "You *do* want to find a cure, don't you?"  
  
Palmon was visibly offended. "Of *course* I do! Who's going to protect Mimi if I'm stuck like this?"  
  
"Good! Now, what can we use against them, Iz?"  
  
"Almost nothing. Neither one of them shows up on my analyzer, so I can't determine their level."  
  
"And Ladymon can turn our attacks against us with that fan of hers." Kari added.  
  
"PALMON! PAL-MON!!"  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
The pink-clad girl pulled her fiend into a smothering bear hug, unmindful of the fact her front was getting wet. "Oh Palmon! I thought I'd lost you when I saw you fall!"  
  
"Oh Mimi...sniff. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You hic shouldn't have come after me."  
  
"Of course We should have!" Tai cried indignantly, finally finding his voice. "We're a team! We need each other to be our best. Besides, do you think Mimi would ever leave you willingly?"  
  
"Touching sentiment, young friend."  
  
"MarquisDemon!"  
  
"My dear heart. I see now why you think you need these humans. They *are* a persuasive bunch, aren't they?"  
  
"We aren't persuading anybody! We're telling the truth!"  
  
"Palla. These 'friends' of yours use honey coated words now, but remember how they treated you? How they insulted you?"  
  
Mimi had now had quite enough. "You're taking everything out of context! Yes, Palmon and I had a fight. Yes, there were some nasty things said. But I'll never stop loving her! None of us will! And *you* should talk about poor treatment! *You're* the one who arranged her kidnapping, hypnotized her, changed her body against her will, AND blew her off a cliff! And you think she'll just fall in love with you after that?"  
  
"I have had just about enough of you, young lady." MarquisDemon hissed through clenched teeth. "I've only let you live this long because you were so dear to my Palla's heart. But I see now you only serve to corrupt her further! Lightning Banner!"  
  
Mimi screamed with pain as the electric blast knocked her off her feet and flying into a dead tree. Her wail stopped as she slid down and slumped forward, the picture of death.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 36- Something About Those Crests....  
in startling Palmon vision! ^ indicates a subconscious thought  
  
^Devimon^  
  
I was powerless to stop him. I hadn't the strength or discipline then.  
  
^Myotismon^  
  
Mimi was in trouble. I had to save her!"  
  
^Apocylomon^  
  
He stole everything! Darkness and jealously masked an almost pitiable figure.  
  
^MarquisDemon^  
  
"I am sick of being weak! Do you hear me?!" I will not bow before your dark heart, I will prevail! I have love and hope and friendship and all those good things within me! You-*you* will die alone!"  
  
^Sincerity is awakening^  
  
I felt a power surging through me, and I was no longer cold. It seemed to sing in my blood. Each heartbeat seemed to have a name.  
  
Agumon  
  
TK  
  
Sora  
  
^Sincerity is growing^  
  
It grew strong, this power. I closed my eyes and reveled in it.  
  
Biyomon  
  
Joe  
  
Gomamon.  
  
I knew I could not fail them. I would not be denied victory!  
^Sincerity is accepting^  
  
Matt  
  
Mimi  
  
^I am Sincerity^  
  
I understand. These heartbeats bear the names of my friends who love me, who would willingly risk their lives for me. The ones I could never stop loving.  
  
Gabumon.  
  
"SINCERITY'S TEARS!"  
  
From my voice this command ushered out, and my eyes flew open though I willed them not to do so. They opened directly upon my enemy's face, and all that power suddenly released. I watched with satisfaction-he'd have no choice but to accept his fate.  
  
"Merlin!! NO!"  
  
  
  
Wow! Another cliffhanger. And do hang in there kiddies-only about 3-4 more chapters and we're on to the epilogue! sigh Now if there were only 3 more hours in a day.....  
  



	12. Perfect Flaws: Part 10

Our story thus far: Palmon is thrown to a watery death, only to be rescued by none other than Garurumon! Seems whatever Gabumon's mind says, his heart will always love her. Too bad she doesn't know it! Upon rejoining, MarquisDemon made one last attempt at 'Palla', got frustrated, and knocked the crap outta Mimi. That got Palmon good and mad, and somehow the Crest of Sincerity has given her a power to defeat her captor-except it seems someone has other ideas...  
  
A.S.D.A-Except for Serenamon, Ladymon, Wasabimon, and the hunky MarquisDemon, who belongs to me!  
  
  
Perfect Flaws  
by Nefertanya Dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
Chapter 37- MERLIN???  
  
The chosen children stared, completely dumbfounded. What amazing marvels they'd been witness to today. First the discovery of a digimon ruler who had the power to steal souls, then the discovery of Palmon's transformation, then Mimi's surprising(if slow) recovery from MarquisDemon's blow. Then Palmon had somehow been able to access some source of power even her new human form, and had used this power to attack the handsome castle lord.   
  
And *now*, the teens all looked on in amazement as Ladymon lay dying in his arms. Before her beautiful form had been shattered beyond repair, she had called her lord by name-Merlin.  
  
"My dear lady. Hang on, I will find a way to heal you."  
  
"Hush Merlin. We both know I shalt not see the dawn."  
  
"Nimue. What will I do without you?"  
  
"Give up this silly quest! Your true love's soul is not within her." she nodded weakly at the humamon. "Nor is it anywhere on this plane. You knew that."  
  
As if strangled by it, MarquisDemon/Merlin tore off his half helmet. Tears were pouring from his deep blue eyes as he gently stroked Ladymon/Nimue's cheek. "Yes, I-I did know, it's true. I....I just didn't want to believe....."  
  
Come with me, brother. We will rejoin our friends, our family, our loves, together. Like we should have all those many years ago."  
  
Merlin stared silently at her, hesitation evident in his eyes as he tried to come to grips with his fate. Finally, he carefully laid Nimue down, stood and walked over to the Chosen Ones.  
  
"Serenamon...Palla...Please forgive this lost soul for the damage it's done. Many years ago, I lost my beloved to most unfortunate circumstance. I lost myself in my grief, and in my madness I believed I would find her soul reborn into another as pure hearted as her.  
  
I learned that in order to keep control over another, you must hold within yourself a part of their soul. And so great was my fear of being left forever alone, I could not bring myself to release those parts, even when I knew my love did not inhabit that contained soul. But now....now my nightmare is ending. Serenamon, you are as noble as you are beautiful. Take care that the fires that drew me to you are never extinguished.  
  
And Palla...."  
  
He stepped over to her and kissed her hand regally. "You, out of all my searches, came closest to the ideals my beloved held most dear. May your heart always remain pure and forgiving, and may you never want for lack of love."  
  
Palmon blushed at his words, still to surprised to actually speak, and simply nodded. Merlin looked at his gardens one last time before walking back to Nimue. Gently he picked her up and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Dear Sister. I am ready to leave this realm."  
  
She smiled reassuringly, any last trace of her icy demeanor slipping away. Exhausted, she rested her head against his chest. "Yes."  
  
It was to be her last affirmation as a blindingly white glow engulfed the two figures. When it faded, they were gone.  
  
"Oh." said Mimi softly, tears brimming in her brown eyes. "How sad."  
  
"Tragic endings were always a part of *their* story."  
  
The familiar scratchy voice scared the pants off them. Wasabimon stood behind them, staring sadly at the spot where Merlin and Nimue had once been. "Still, he was a *damn* good boss though. Great severance packages, too."  
  
The spiky brown digimon waddled up to Palmon. Remembering what had started this whole misadventure, Gabumon and Agumon immediately flanked her sides, every sense alert to any 'funny business'. Wasabimon glanced at them, and shot out a stubby paw and grabbed Palmon's hand before the fighters had even had time to blink.  
  
"I'm sorry for all the trouble, miss. I was only following orders, earning my keep, if you will. Maybe someday you'll learn more about their tale, and you'll pity him like I do. Anyways, it's best you leave now. The castle won't stay together much longer without them." He turned and waddled off towards the gate.  
  
"Wait! How can you defend him? Pity him, even?" Serenamon burst out. The mustard colored digimon paused, and looked darkly over his shoulder at her.   
  
"I lost someone I loved too, once."  
  
He disappeared through the shadows, leaving behind a rather guilty virus.  
  
"I-I'd no idea.....I'm sorry." she whispered after him.  
  
The double D's meditated in quiet reflection, imagining their reactions to losing one so close to them. Unconsciously, some began to step closer to others members.  
  
And so, lost in such profound thought, the first weak tremors went unnoticed. But the stronger ones that followed weren't.  
  
"Wah! Oh man, the whole place is shaking apart!" Joe wailed as he picked Gomamon up quickly.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Agumon ordered shakily as he pushed Gatomon and Kari away from a falling trellis.  
  
"Follow me!"  
  
With Serenamon leading, they took off at top speed. Even over the added din of the falling castle, Izzy and Tentomon were still able to help her open the door. The digidestined bolted through as fast as their legs/wings would let them, but the pale girl paused.  
  
"Serena! C'mon!" Izzy demanded as the doors began to shut.  
  
"I-I can't!" she replied with a hoarse wail. "M-my soul..."  
  
"The doors are closing! Get out, get out!" Tentomon buzzed frantically, going so far as to fly back inside and try to push her out.  
  
"Look, everyone else is gone! If they've all left, they all have their souls back in one piece and so do you!" Izzy reasoned. Behind her, the castle was literally falling to pieces. If the doors shut with her inside, she'd be deleted forever.  
  
"I......I....."  
  
The black eyes of the Digidestined of Knowledge suddenly set. He knew what needed to be done. Throwing aside caution, he leapt over the lower doors.  
  
"Koushiro!" she cried in anger. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Take my hand."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Trust me!" he hollered as he grabbed the appendage and, with Tentomon pushing from behind still, yanked her forward and through the door, second before it sealed shut and disappeared for eternity.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 38- Endings  
and u thought it would never happen! BTW, this switches in and out of Palmon's pov.  
  
Amazing. Simply Amazing. A grand structure, several stories high, had simply vanished from the Digital World without leaving so much as a nail behind. The only other place where something so miraculous could happen was Las Vegas!  
  
"It's over." Tai said in awestruck tones. "It's really over!"  
  
"Though we didn't exactly 'win' that one, did we?" Matt replied.  
  
"Mm."  
  
"AHH!! OH NO!"  
  
Palmon was yanking at her neckline, weeping furiously. "I didn't sob change back! It's not fair! Serenamon got her soul, but how come I'm still human?!" she demanded at high volumes.  
  
"Oh, oh Palmon! We'll think of something!" Mimi reached over to comfort the inconsolable girl.  
  
"Palmon, what's that in your hand?" Gabumon asked softly, tapping the hand in question.  
  
"Huh?" she pulled away from Mimi and looked at the mysterious vial, wrapped in parchment paper.  
  
'Drink contents slowly. Do *not* spill any!' was written on the parchment in beautiful calligraphy.  
  
"How did...?"  
  
"Wasabimon must have given it to you when he grabbed your hand." Gabumon was sniffing it intently, so I held it closer to him, knowing full well his sense of smell was the best on the team's.  
  
"Is that...could it be....the cure?" Serenamon wondered aloud.  
  
"It's possible. MarquisDemon or Merlin or whoever released all his other captives, so why wouldn't he release Palmon by giving her the means to return to her true form?" Izzy theorized. "But we don't know this to be true for sure, so Palmon, it's up to you to decide. The ball, as they say, is in your court."   
  
Yeah, I knew that. I stared at the small container that quite possibly make everything normal again(well, as normal as life for a digidestined could get, anyway). Carefully, I unscrewed the cap, lifted it to my friends in a kind of silent toast, and slowly began to drink. Which wasn't easy, seeing as it tasted the way TK's socks smelled after a long hike. Jeeze, was it that hard to make an antidote that tasted somewhat decent??  
  
I forced it to stay down somehow, shuddering at the icky aftertaste, and looked up at Mimi. She was looking back at me expectantly. So I hadn't changed then, I drooped miserably. I was to be stuck in this form forever.  
  
Suddenly I began to feel very lightheaded...  
  
"I don't feel so good." I whispered, holding my head in my hand  
  
"Palmon, you're glowing!" Mimi shrieked.  
  
"I am?"  
  
Indeed I was. A soft gentle glow at first, it intensified quickly, forcing the team shield their eyes.  
  
Once the light had subsided, Mimi blinked away the flashspots and gasped.  
  
"Oh Palmon! You're back!" she squealed excitedly, clapping her hands in glee.  
  
"Huh?" Looking down at herself, Palmon saw Mimi was right! The dress that had fit so perfectly in human form now pooled around her legs, the neckline around her elbows.  
  
"I'm me again!"  
  
"You sure are!" Gomamon cheered, trying unsuccessfully to casually push the awestruck Gabumon into saying something.  
  
"All right!"  
  
"Prodigious!"  
  
Way to go!"  
  
"Whoo-hoo!"  
  
The cheers poured on as the team surrounded their 'prodigal digimon' in a group hug. Blushing happily, Palmon giggled and hugged them all back, extending her vines.  
  
Finally they broke apart, and Kari suddenly gasped. "Oh, look!"  
  
The field where MarquisDemon's castle had stood was now filled with fragrant orchids and lilies in a breathtaking carpet of color.  
  
Above it, still visible in the now-morning sky, two stars side by side twinkled their farewell.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~::~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Thanks for hanging on! This is the longest thing I've ever written! Hmm, wonder what I'll write next?  
  



	13. Patching the Mirror: A Perfect Flaws Epi...

A.S.D.A-Except for Serenamon, Ladymon/Nimue, Wasabimon, and the hunky MarquisDemon/Merlin, who belongs to me!  
  
And u thought it was over! ];--8D  
  
  
Patching the Mirror  
A Perfect Flaws Epilogue  
by Nefertanya Dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
Epilogue 1: The Virus and The Genius  
  
After such an exciting night, the digidestined all agreed on one thing: sleep! The usual guards were posted, but no one could really blame them when they zonked out quickly as well. It was late afternoon before any of them stirred, slowly entering reality and beginning to look for a snack or two.  
  
"Mmm-wha?" Izzy sleepily blinked as a shadow passed over him, blocking the sunlight that had been his blanket. He rolled over and noticed a pale figure gliding away silently. "Mm." he murmured, rolling back over and closing his eyes.  
  
....  
  
"Huh?!"   
  
His eyes shot open and he bolted upright. Craning his neck, he confirmed what he thought he had seen. Or rather, who.  
  
"Serenamon? Hey, Serenamon, wait a sec!" he ran after her, and she obliged by slowing her gait. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Away."  
  
Izzy blinked, unsure of what to make of her simple response. "Why? Did one of us say or do something wrong?"  
  
"No." she smiled. "It's just time for me t'be going, 'tis all. It's been far too long since I've seen any o' me own kind. They've probably given me up as forever lost.'  
  
"I see your point." Izzy nodded. "Umm...Serenamon?"  
  
"What happened to Serena?" she teased with a dazzling smile.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"After I stopped Palmon from hurting you. At the castle gate before it closed. You called me Serena. Now we're free, and it's back to formality?"  
  
"Oh!" *I had?* he thought. "Well, I, uh..."  
  
The celestial digimon threw her head back and laughed heartily. "Dinnae worry about it! Call me what you like, Koushiro."  
  
They walked a few steps more in comfortable silence before Izzy's curiosity needed to be quelled.  
  
"Do you mind being called Serena?" he asked cautiously  
  
"Do you mind being called Koushiro?" she countered. The computer whiz smiled and ducked his head to hide his slight blush.  
  
More comfortable silence. Again curiosity welled up, but this question had a more...delicate nature. "Serenam-er, Serena. Are you....really a virus digimon?"  
  
She stopped and blinked wide eyes. "Now how did ye go about finding that out?" the pale skinned girl queried with amusement.  
  
"So it's true."  
  
"Aye, 'tis. But don't be fillin' your heart with worry now. If I'd wanted ye and your friends done in, haven't I had more than ample opportunities to choose from?"  
  
"I suppose you're right. Ogremon was a virus too, but he helped Joe and Mimi when we were fighting the Dark Masters. I guess it really is as much nurture as it is nature. Er, that's.....oh never mind." he finished as Serenamon stared at him oddly.  
  
"Ye still haven't answered me.'  
  
"What?" Izzy tried to backtrack through their conversation, the original topic lost to him.  
  
"Who told ye I was a virus type?"  
  
"Oh that! I read it on my digi-analyzer."  
  
"Digi...what?"  
  
So he opened his laptop and showed her the gift Gennai had given him all those years ago. She was visibly impressed, and after a few instruction, was soon merrily scrolling through the program, looking up friends and acquaintances expanding on their descriptions-although a few of them would never see print!  
  
"What a marvelous toy!" she squealed as she drew a happy face in the paint program.  
  
"Oh, it's not a toy, Serena. It's an advanced scientific device suitable for long mathematical computations and theroms." Izzy corrected. Serena's response was to raise a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
Blushing, Izzy threw an arm behind his head. "...Although, the high quality sound and graphics make for great games." he admitted. She laughed then, and he joined her.  
  
Finally, with a sigh of regret, she closed and handed the laptop back to its owner.   
  
"I fear this is where I must leave ye."  
  
Suddenly, Izzy felt very reluctant to see her go. "A-are you sure you wouldn't want us to go with you? We can back up your story about MarquisDemon..." he stopped when she placed a long, tapered finger on his lips.  
  
'It won't be necessary, Koushiro. You're a digi-destined. You've things of far greater importance to do than convince a few skeptical viruses. But, the offer is appreciated." And with that she leaned forward and kissed him. "Farewell then, my friend. And do take care of my Tentomon for me."  
  
The virus gave the genius one last shy look as she walked off. Izzy, too floored by the emotional response of his first kiss to do much else, stared after her. Before she slipped completely out of sight, he managed to wake up enough to wave weakly after her.  
  
"Goodbye....Serena...."  
  
  
  
Awwwww!!!! Aren't I cruel?! Y'know, Izzy was never really one of my faves, and Serena was never meant to have this big of a role when I started this. Amazing what the months will do. Maybe she'll come back? Maybe Neffie will have a happy romantic ending? Well, y'never know.....  
  
~It's the never-ending sto-orieee!!! la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!~  
  



	14. Patching the Mirror: A Perfect Flaws Epi...

A.S.D.A-Except for Serenamon, Ladymon/Nimue, Wasabimon, and the hunky MarquisDemon/Merlin, who belongs to me!  
  
And u thought it was over! ];--8D  
  
  
Patching the Mirror  
A Perfect Flaws Epilogue  
by Nefertanya Dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
Epilogue 2: Flowers And Fashion  
  
Palmon gazed over the sea of color in wonder. Fascinating how someplace so dark and cold could turn into something so beautiful and innocent. She meandered among the blooms, dipping here and there as she chose her bouquet. Finally satisfied, she breathed deeply, filling her lungs with their delicate perfumes, before returning to where Mimi sat quietly.  
  
"Here Mimi." she said brightly, placing the bouquet in the brown-eyed girl's lap. "I picked enough for you to make both of us flower necklaces-and extra for me to screw up on when I try!" she added with a slightly crooked grin. Her grin.  
  
"Oh Palmon." the brunette whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Mimi! What's wrong?"  
  
With a sob, Mimi flung herself on Palmon. 'Oh, how can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Palmon asked in genuine confusion. Mimi pulled back and wiped her eyes on the hem of her skirt.  
  
"For all the horrible things I've said and done. For getting you kidnapped. For letting that jerk nearly drown you!"  
  
Palmon grabbed the pink-clad girl's shoulders and lightly shook her. "Mimi, snap out of it! It's okay, really!"  
  
"It-it is?" she sniffed.  
  
"Uh-huh. And anyways, I've been thinking, and *I'm* the one who should apologize. I was in a bad mood that day and I'm the one who picked the fight. So you see, this whole fiasco was really my fault, no one else's."  
  
Mimi opened her mouth to protest, but closed it just as quickly. She didn't want to fight anymore. Let Palmon think she was to blame. Mimi knew the truth. "I'll tell you what. Let's make a deal, shall we? I'll forgive you, if you'll forgive me."  
  
Tears shone bright in each girl's eyes as they stared affectionately at each other. Each girl's heart was filled with sheer happiness that they had met each other all that time ago.  
  
"Sure!" Palmon cried, glomping onto Mimi.  
  
After some time, the two girls pulled away and settled next to each other, laughing as they decorated themselves with Merlin's gifts.  
  
  
  
"When the hell is this story of yours going to be finished?!"   
  
This comes from Briana Mavelle, my sister who for some reason still loyally keeps me on her author alert even though she dislikes Digi-fiction. But it probably describes what u viewers are thinking too.  
  
I guess I just didn't like the idea of leaving the team with loose ends. But don't worry-I promise there's only one more part, and then it's on to the next novel!  
  
  
  



	15. Patching the Mirror: A Perfect Flaws Epi...

A.S.D.A-Except for Serenamon, Ladymon/Nimue, Wasabimon, and the hunky MarquisDemon/Merlin, who belongs to me!  
  
And u thought it was over! ];--8D  
  
  
Patching the Mirror  
A Perfect Flaws Epilogue  
by Nefertanya Dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
Epilogue 3: Flora And Fauna  
  
**Just tugs at your heartstrings, doesn't it?  
  
Watching Palmon and Pink interact makes me feel good. A little jealous too-Matt has never be that open, and I don't think he ever will be. But, I guess that is just what makes a guy a guy.  
  
But it's time to put aside such stereotypical ideas. It's time for me to tell Palmon how I feel, consequences be damned.  
  
"Hey Palmon." I say shyly, my heart racing a million miles a minute.**  
  
"Oh, hi Gabumon. Mimi went to pick some more flowers. We're making necklaces! Want one?" I ask as I flip one over his head. It falls over his horn and drapes lazily over one eye.  
  
Oh man! I can't believe I did that!! My best one yet, too. Well, I hope he likes it. It looks cute on him like that.  
  
**Uh...okay, she gave *me* flowers? I smile awkwardly as I pull it off my horn, unsure exactly what to do with it.  
  
"Um....thank you?" It's very pretty, with all those lilies intertwined like that. It's so delicate looking. I'm afraid I'll destroy it just by looking at it!**  
  
"Listen, Palmon-" "Gabumon-"  
  
We both smile awkwardly. "Whoops! Jinx!" I tease, the way Mimi and I do.   
I wonder if he know what that means? Well, he's smiling, so I guess he must.  
  
"Palmon, I want to tell you something..."   
  
He won't look directly at me. I wonder what he wants to say? It must be very important, and very delicate, if he's having this much trouble. Well, I have something important to tell him too.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something too..."  
  
**She does? What could she possibly want to tell me? Maybe she wants to tell me to leave her alone, That she's in love with Gomamon. Or worse, Agumon(a/n- sorry, Kat-chan!). Or even worse, Matt. Oh, I don't think I could handle *that*.  
  
"...But you first."  
  
I start momentarily. I wasn't totally prepared to be put on the spot like this.  
  
"I, um, just wanted to say.."**  
  
I await, pretty much not breathing, for my wolf-love's reply. Will he tell me he's in love with me? That he hates me? That he's really a she?? The wait is unbearable!!  
  
* sighDo you know...*  
  
How much I love your voice?  
  
**How much I love your smile?**  
  
Your beautiful eyes?  
  
**Your huggable body?(did I really just think that?!)**  
  
Your gentle touch?(I wish you'd do it more often...)  
  
**Your scent?**  
  
I love you.  
  
**I love you.**  
  
"Palmon, I-"  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"WHAT IS IT TK?!?!"  
  
Palmon and TK jumped at Gabumon's 'uncalled for' outburst.   
  
"Geeze, what's with you lately? You haven't been yourself all week! Anyways, I just came to tell you the others have decided it's time to go. We're going to Gennai's and see if he can't clear up this whole MarquisDemon/Merlin business."  
  
Gabumon mumbled an apology and meekly followed the young blonde. A few steps taken, he remembered what he was there for.  
  
"Palmon."  
  
"Yes?" she replied, perhaps a bit too eagerly.  
  
"I just wanted you to know..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"C'mon you guys! You'll get left behind!"  
  
TK's urging seemed to shatter whatever courage Gabumon still had. "...I'm glad you're back to normal and you've made up with Mimi." he blurted out very quickly, shoving the necklace in her hand..  
  
"Oh...thank you...." Palmon said quietly, trying not to sound disappointed. She stared at the clump of flowers he had given back to her.  
  
*Silly fool.* she chastised herself. *He's too good for a weed like you anyway.*  
  
  
"Is it over?"  
  
Yes.  
  
"Are u sure this time?"  
  
Yes, I am.  
  
"'bout time."  
  
Shut up. :D  
  
And yes, I am an evil lady. But don't worry about that. GaP will happen when it happens. Trust me....  
  
And for a teaser- Love and mystery are sill in the air. A new foe requires a new ally, and a certain digimon will learn that giving your heart away isn't as easy as it would seem....  
  



End file.
